Look at Me Now
by Zayami
Summary: Bad things happen to people right? Like lose your job or fail a class. And I'm wondering why this couldn't have happened to me. Instead I got the worst of it. I became an entirely different species. Complete
1. Prolouge

Quote: Look at me now as I am even if I'm different

A/N-Ok so this is my second attempt for a warrior's fanfiction. I don't think the first one went so well. So I decided to pick up on a new story. My brother helped me out a little on this story when I was thinking of ideas. I know you've seen this kind of story many times, but I read a few of these and decided I was going to use this basic idea and turn it into a completely different story. I have big plans for this story. I made sure I plotted this out before I began writing. I hope you enjoy. The prologue might be a little confusing but it explains in the next chapter. I didn't do any allegiances because the characters are just from Sign of the Moon along with my added characters.

Disclaimer-I don't own the warrior books or any of the characters in it except my character Alex (She's a girl) and her cat lacey. More original characters will come. I'll name them as they come in the story.

I shifted restlessly in my bed.

"Get out I don't want to see you ever again get out of my house now!" My dad screamed at my mom. I could almost picture my mom retaliate on him as she replied.

"Your house? We moved here together to take care of our kids!" It was a Thursday night and tomorrow we had no school due to a holiday. My parents drank a lot and often got into fights. They've been talking about getting a divorce for years but they never did. I never took them serious when they said they would.

Oh yeah and I have seven siblings. Being a family of ten you get left out a lot. Not only that, but there used to be eleven of us. Annie died of leukemia at age twelve. Annie and I where close and I never thought I would get over the fact that she was never coming back. And to this day I still never will.

Yep where one big happy family…. Not really. I know your basic sob story you read in movies and books. But that's just it. My life is a movie. You never know what's going to happen next, or whether it's good or going to end up slapping you in the face. That's one of the good things about life. You never know what it will throw at you. And it's your responsibly to know how to handle it. No matter what the odds are.

My eyes jolted open as the house shook. My cat, Lacey, who had been sleeping at my feet sat up suddenly. I looked at my cat closely. Her eyes seemed distant, as if she wasn't even here. I followed her gaze to where it rested on the window. She was staring directly at it. I usually sleep with my window open so that in the morning I would smell the fresh scent of saltwater. I scooted over to my window to close it, but as I did Lacey bolted out the window, jumped onto the ledge of it and literally flew out the window.

It took me a few seconds to process what happened before I ran out of my room, down the stairs and out my back door into the poring rain. I Jogged out of my house not taking the time to grab an umbrella. My cat that's never been outside in her life just decided to jump out of my window, which was two stories high, into hurricane like weather. Which by the way the weather man failed to mention! I continued to run and looked up at the cloudy sky. Sunny Clear skies it what the weather man told us! Does this look like sunny clear skies to you! I don't think so! My cloths where dripping wet and I was shivering from the cold. But my cat wasn't going to be much better off if I didn't find her.

Thunder lit up the sky as I saw my cat running down white church road towards Sanctuary Lake. I sprinted after her increasing my speed to try and reach my cat. The only way I could see her was by the lightning lighting up the world around me. Man for a house cat she could run!

Eventually Lacey came to a halt and ran under the stone bridge that crossed sanctuary creek. I ducked under the stone bridge and knelt beside her. Lacey was shivering and attempting to shake the water from her fur. I gently took her in my arms and stood up hugging her close to me.

"It's okay I'll take you home and get you dried off, but no more jumping out of windows oka-" I tried to sooth her but was cut off as I looked up at the rainy sky to see a blinding light approaching me. The last thing I remember was pain surging through my body as I slipped into unconsciousness.

A/N-Okay I think it went okay for just the prologue. Please review and tell me what you think?


	2. What is this life?

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in about a week. I've been really busy but had time to finish and post this chapter. Normally my chapters wouldn't be this long but it was necessary for how much information needed to be added to this chapter. A new OC will be added and will be here for the rest of the story.

Blizzard: Icy blue tom with blue eyes. Has a twisted past that will be added to the story later.

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or any of the characters used in this story except my OC's and this stories plot.

I slowly blinked open my eyes to see sun glittering over the lake. Wait lake? How did I get here? Images of yesterday flashed through my mind. My cat jumping out a window, the huge storm, the light approaching me. Wait was I hit lightning? Now it made sense. I was hit by lightning and survived. How did I not remember this? This is so confusing that I felt a wave of exhaustion roll over me.

I decided to start heading home. My family (siblings not parents) must be worried. I stood up to start heading back to my house but stumbled backwards landing awkwardly. Since when was I two feet tall? I managed to stand up on shaky legs and let out a sigh of relief that I managed to stay upright and not fall on my face. This isn't right. I looked down at my hands except I didn't have hands. I had paws. What! Last time I checked I did not have paws.

Looks like that lightning did more to me than I thought. I looked over my shoulder to see that I had a cat like body covered in short fluffy white fur. This is not happening I'm not a cat! I can't be its impossible. Just the thought of a human turning into a cat is insane.

What about my brothers and sisters? How will I get back? I hurried to the edge of the lake and bent over. I stared down at the image in shock. The image staring back up at me was my cat. I had white fur and two different colored eyes. My right eye was blue, my regular human colored eye, and my left was green, my cats colored eye.

Thoughts flew through my head at extreme speeds. My head ached and I felt that at any given moment I would fall over of exhaustion and confusion.

"Hello," Came a low squeak from behind me. I turned around sharply and stumbled at the sudden appearance of another cat.

"Umm hey." My voice shook. Gosh I sound like a frightened kid right now. I turned fully around to face the cat and realized it wasn't a cat, but a kitten. The kitten had Icy colored blue fur and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. The kitten's eyes widened as it looked at me.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" He asked me.

"I was born with two different colored eyes." I lied because obviously I wasn't born a cat and I wasn't about to tell this kitten I was human. The kitten's eyes gleamed with curiosity as it gazed at me.

"What's your name?" My real name is Alexandra but I went by Alex.

"I'm Alex." I replied in a more confident voice this time.

"I'm Blizzard." The kitten looked up at me with his icy blue eyes. From a distance I could hear a small huddle of voices getting closer. I turned toward the direction of the voices. Blizzard had also heard the voices and had turned his head in the direction of it.

A group of cats stepped out from behind the bushes and halted in front of us. A tall muscular brown tom paddled out from behind the group of cats and placed its gaze on me. His gaze was threatening and hostile. I returned a similar gaze to the brown tabby.

"Why are you and this young kit here?" The cat questioned.

"Umm I really don't know why I'm here." A pure white tom, similar to my fur color, with blue eyes walked up from the group of cats and stood beside the brown tabby tom. This tom also glared at me. Man do these cats have problems. The white tom flicked its ear at me.

"Smells like a kittypet." He commented.

"Kittypet?" I questioned.

"A cat that lives with twolegs." The white tom added

"Twolegs?"

"Geez do you know anything?" The white tom flicked his tail back and forth in annoyance.

"Well I was just dumped out here so yeah I'm clueless." I shrugged

"Who's this?" The brown tom with amber eyes cut in while motioning to Blizzard. I turned my gaze back to Blizzard as well did the rest of the cats. Blizzard looked frightened by all these huge cats surrounding him.

"Oh that's Blizzard." I spoke for Blizzard who was too scared to speak for himself. He nodded to Blizzard in greeting. Blizzard seemed intimidated under the older cats gaze. The tom turned back to me.

"I'm Brambleclaw deputy of thunderclan and this is Cloudtail," He motioned to the white tom who had spoken earlier.

"And this is Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Ivypool." He said continuing to point his tail to every cat in order.

"My names Alex."

"So where are you from?" Where am I from? I can't just tell them I'm a former twoleg. They'd think I was nuts! I thought of something quick.

"Oh I'm just a cat who travels."

"So you're a loner."

"Yeah a loner." I agreed still having no idea what I had agreed to.

"We should take you back to the clan." I nodded not brothering to question what a clan was because I was sure to find out soon enough. The clan cats gathered around me and Blizzard and directed us to their clan as they called it. We set of at a slow steady pace. It was an awkward walk and I noticed Blizzard still looked still looked terrified. I put my tail on her shoulder to comfort her. When I was human I had taken over role as my sibling's provider. My parents had always drank alcohol and didn't really care what we did so I was there for my siblings. I watched over them and kept them safe. But I'm gone now what are they going to do without me? Being the oldest (14) I took authority. I may be young but I act a lot older than I am. Maybe I should help Blizzard out.

"Hey Blizzard, where is your family?" I asked out of curiosity. He looked up at me with his clear blue eyes.

"My mom was killed by vicious cats from very far away. I never knew my dad and I have know other brothers and sisters. When my mom was killed I fled here." Blizzard said with complete sadness in his voice. I could sense sorrow for the poor kitten coming off the rest of the cats as they listened in our conversation.

"And how long ago was this?" I continued pushing him further.

"About a moon ago. I try to forget about it." His voice shook. He looked as if he was on the verge of tears. Poor thing I know how he feels. I nudged him gently letting him know I was there for him if he ever needed someone.

Eventually we came to a tunnel like entrance made out of brambles and entered it. The4 tunnel opened up into a large clearing full of cats paddling around. Many different smells hit my nose taking me aback. I really hate how cats have a really good sense of smell. Several cats stopped what they where doing and looked over at the cats arriving with confused faces.

Murmurs erupted from the clan as they gazed at me and Blizzard. What was wrong with theses cats? I'm just an ordinary cat. Well human/cat but I was all cat to them. A flame colored tom exited his den and began to walk the way of the entering cats. I guess he's their leader. The leader approached Brambleclaw.

"Why have you brought these cats here?" He motioned to me and Blizzard. Brambleclaw turned to look at me at the mention of us.

"She's a loner that I found by the lake with her kit." Brambleclaw replied casting a quick glance at his leader. My ears perked.

"Oh he's not my kit, I found him." I replied quickly. The clan turned their attention to the small kit that shrunk down under their gazes obviously scared.

"I'm Firestar, leader of Thunderclan." The flame colored tom know known as firestar directed back at me.

"I'm Alex and this is Blizzard." I introduced myself for what like the third time? Firestar looked back at me

"Where did you find this kit?"

"Umm by the lake, he came to me." I replied. Firestar studied the kit.

"He doesn't look clan born nor like a kittypet, do you have a place to stay?" The kit shook his head reluctantly.

"Then would you like to stay with us in our clan Blizzard?" Blizzard nodded eagerly brightening up now that he knew he would have a place to stay. Firestar grinned at the excited kit then reverted the conversation back to me.

"You can stay with us for a while until your good to go for a while if you'd like." He offered politely.

"Okay that works." I replied simply. Where else was I going to stay? I didn't really have much of a choice here. Firestar turned to Brambleclaw and exchanged a few quiet words with his deputy before jumping up on a ledge in the clearing.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting." The thunderclan leader called out across the clearing. I guided Blizzard with my tail to a spot near the edge of the crowd and sat down with my tail curled neatly around my paws. Blizzard sat beside me leaning on me for support. The clan had mostly gathered by the time firestar began to speak.

"Me and Brambleclaw have decided will let two cats stay with us. Blizzard will be joining the clan as an apprentice when he is of the appropriate age. Alex will be staying for a while and is free to leave when she wishes." The clan turned their gazes to me and Blizzard. Most of the glances thrown our way where dark and hostile, while others where sympathetic. I don't want them to feel sorry for me. There is nothing about me to feel sorry for. Just because I was found by a lake all wet doesn't mean I'm dying!

"Not another white cat staying with our clan!" A dusty brown tom called out with a groan. I turned on him.

"What are you racist?" I challenged him. The tom just returned my gaze with a questioning one. Oh right these are cats. They have no idea what human words mean. I need to be careful about what I say.

"Dustpelt that's enough."Firestar growled to the tom that had spoke out against me. Yeah that's right. I have a leader on my side. I thought bitterly.

"I was just referring to her fur color being white and it standing out against the forest floor. I didn't mean to offend her." Dustpelt apologized to firestar. Firestar accepted his words with a nod then signaled the meeting was over. Dustpelt shot me a look before walking away telling me he obviously wasn't sorry and had only said that so he wouldn't tick firestar off. I ignored him as if I had never seen him throw me the look and turned my back on him.

What am I suppose to do know? I looked around the clearing for something to occupy me. A gray cat with hazy blue eyes approached me. His gaze didn't fully meet mine so I'm assuming he's blind. And the only reason I know he's blind is because the clouded look in his eyes and the fact that one of my sisters where blind so I know the behavior of a blind person. Or in his case, cat.

"I'm Jayfeather and I'm thunderclans medicine cat." The sightless tom introduced himself.

"I'm Alex and I'm not from any clan." He nodded. His eyes where clouded with emotions. Determination, confusion, distrust. Wait distrust? Why doesn't he trust me? Does he know I'm human?

A/N- Cliffhanger. Well sort of. I enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please review!


	3. Going in the same direction

A/N-Surprised to see me updating so soon after my last update? I had an extra hour after a test in school to write so here I am. Thanks to Miryam Lea, xXx. Wolf Shadow .xXx, and ToriXbeckfan121 for your reviews! I'm so happy you all like my story I honestly thought I would get no reviews.

Disclaimer- I don't own warriors or any of the characters except my OC's

I wake up to a cool breeze blowing over the camp. I really hope waking up by the lake as a cat is just a dream. I opened my eyes and glanced around the clan. Of course it's not a dream. That's just my luck. I sighed. The camp only had Cloudtail standing watch duty at the camp entrance. Other than him I'm the first one awake. I had slept in the corner of the camp surrounded by a den of brambles that Brackenfur had made for me.

I needed to get out and walk around. Had to. Being confined to one place for long periods of time was never on my list of to do's. I stood up and shook my fur out carefully and crept through the clan hoping not to wake someone up.

"I'm just going for a walk." He nodded and let me pass easily. He still looked a little curious though I knew he wouldn't say anything because like me, he didn't want to waste his breath talking about pointless things. As I left the camp and found myself surrounded by massive pine trees, I had a feeling of being watched. I flicked my gaze around searching for any sign of movement. I shrugged the feeling off and kept walking. Why is it I keep getting this feeling? It's so weird being a cat.

I came to the side of the lake where I was found and gazed across it. I could see my small town on the other side past the horse place as cats call it. I'm still getting use to the names they call things as cats. I stood there gazing across, searching for something I wasn't even sure of. I guess it was just nice to stop and take some time to process the thoughts that had been whirling around in my head all day.

I sighed and turned to go but stepped on something that happened to be in the way. I looked down to see a scratched up stick beneath my paws. It was halfway under a stump and had cat made scratches scored across its thick wood. I looked down at it and narrowed my eyes. _Maybe some cat was so frustrated that to get its anger out it decided to take it out on the stick. _But I knew that wasn't it. It gave me such an odd feeling that I knew there was something strange about it. I placed my paw on the small object and felt around the nicks in the wood. Every scratch was deeply engraved and looked more like a drawing than someone clawing the heck out of it for the fun of it. I closed my eyes while my paw was on the stick and took a deep breath.

In and instant I woke up to see the dim light of a cave. This didn't feel like a dream, it felt real. And self Consciously, I knew it was a dream but I also knew it _was _real. A cat appeared on a ledge in the cave a few feet from me. This cat was also blind and was covered in patchy fur, but it was mostly furless. Was it even a cat? Its eyes were clouded awkwardly with what looked like scratches on its eyes. To tell the truth its presence did scare me. Not every day you appear in a dim lit cave with some stranger that looked like they'd been hit by a car, survived, then fell into a pit of acid, and came back to life.

"Hello Alexandra." The strange cat said tilting its head at me awkwardly. Yep it was a cat.

"You know I'm human?" I asked surprised.

"Yes and I know more than that… I've seen your past and I know how you became a cat." The decrepit cat told me, flicking his ears awkwardly. I began to realize everything it did appeared awkward to me.

"You do? Tell me then. I want to go back to being a human. I'm not a good cat. Heck I don't even know what half the things they tell me are!"

"You must find your place in the clan. Try as hard as you can for them to accept you into it."

"But… why? This isn't my life and I shouldn't have to fake someone I'm not. I don't want to have to deal with this…I'm _not_ a cat. I have other things to be worrying about." Now I was becoming inpatient.

"You're not faking who you are. You've always had the makings of a cat."

"Are you saying I was a cat before I was a human?" I said in full blown sarcasm.

"No I'm saying you have the spirit of one. You just have to know how to go about being a cat." The tom spoke.

"This isn't me. I already had a family to think about. I want to be there for them." And then I said the question that had been bugging me. "By the way, who are you?"

"Most know me as Rock." The hairless tom said wistfully. "Give clan life a chance. You will find your answers there." Rock added after flicking his tail at me then fading away. I opened my eyes and removed my paw from the stick. Why do I have to wait to find things out? Wouldn't it be much easier for everyone if you told me know? I thought with an agitated sigh.

I began to slowly walk to the clan. I wasn't looking forward to going back to a clan full of cats who hate me. Along the way I smelt squirrel. Rock's words whispered in my ear. _'You must find your place in the clan. Try as hard as you can to be accepted into it._' If I had to join the clan I needed to start hunting like a cat and supplying food. But I don't know how to hunt…

I turned in the direction of the squirrel and followed its scent trail until I came to a tree with a squirrel standing beside it digging for seeds. I thought back to yesterday after the clan meeting to when Ivypool had showed Blizzard the hunters crouch and explained the position when he was bored yesterday. I followed the directions she had told him and crouched down with my paws in front of me and tail off the ground. I glided across the floor gently placing my paws in front of me being sure to keep my tail off the ground as I snuck up on the small animal. I leaped in the air and landed straight on the animal's shoulders and killed it with a quick bite to its neck. It was a messy kill but I'm sure the clan would appreciate it. Even if a nonclan cat killed it. I picked it up in my jaws and continued my walk back to Thunderclan.

I entered the clan carrying the squirrel I had caught. A few cats looked my way and examined my kill. Brambleclaw nodded in approval at my catch. I set my squirrel on the fresh kill pile as the clan called it. I learned more and more about the clans by just listening to what cats said and did. I walked to the edge of the camp and began to groom myself awkwardly. I wasn't use to having to clean myself like this but I had to act like a cat to go back to my old life. I watched that squirrel from across the camp waiting for someone to take it. And eventually, someone did. There was something satisfying about knowing you were the reason they had their meal.

I sat up quietly by myself and watched the clan. I need to figure exactly how the clan works. Okay kits have to be six moons to be able to become an apprentice. When you first become a warrior you sit vigil all night outside the camp and you can't talk. Movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention bringing me out of my thoughts. Firestar and Jayfeather where sitting near the medicine cat den exchanging quiet words. I flicked my ears in their direction but couldn't make out any of the words that where being said.

I could tell they where talking about me by the way they kept throwing me occasional glances. Firestar turned and walked of toward his den. He had an unreadable expression glued to his face as he dissipated behind the safety of his den. Jayfeather just looked agitated as I walked over to him. I didn't need any more high school drama. So I said it straight out.

"Okay I know you don't trust me, out with it." My gaze hardened as I looked at him. I wasn't going to let him talk about me behind my back while I had to live with the fact that he's hiding something from me.

"I'm not telling you anything, at least not yet."He said firmly.

"What is up with cats and secrets? All you cats tell me is you'll find out. I can't tell you, you have to do this in order to find out! You're just like Rock!" I said letting my frustration and anger out. Jayfeather froze.

"You know Rock?" he whispered.

"Yeah he's the cat that talked to my through a stick when I put my ha… paw on it." I said "He didn't say anything interesting though." I added in disappointment. Jayfeather remained frozen with a creepy look on his face that freaked me out every time I looked at him.

"How did you know to put your paw on it?" He seemed almost afraid of what my answer would be.

"I don't really know I just got this feeling that it was important."

(Jayfeather's P.O.V.)

She knew Rock. Alex a loner knew who Rock was. Was I surprised to find that out. Questions buzzed around my head as I looked at her. There was so much I wanted to ask but knew it was better not to ask. I tried to read her mind and get into her memories, but it seemed like she had an invisible force field blocking me out. Why can't I figure her out? I asked myself. I could sense her emotions to tell she was hiding something but I just don't know what.

I had tried convincing Firestar that she couldn't be trusted. We have no idea what she's hiding and it could be dangerous. Firestar had just said I was paranoid and was using theory's not facts. He also said she could just be hiding something simple like how she got here. But I know there is more to her. And I was determined to find out what.

(Still Jayfeather's P.O.V)

I woke up in a cloudy forest knowing instantly I was in Starclan. Bluestar stepped out from the shadows walking towards me. Her bluish fur glowed in the moonlight and her eyes lit up bright blue.

"Hello Jayfeather."

"Bluestar," I nodded to her in greeting. "Do you have a reason why you came to me?" I asked getting straight to the point. Bluestar nodded and motioned with her tail for me to sit.

"A darkness even more dangerous than the darkest of cats is upon us. This creature threatens the existence of all cats. A new arrival to the clan will bring secrets to the clan that will help us all at our greatest time of need."

"A new arrival?" I asked. She shook her head at me.

"I cannot tell you anything because that is for me to know and you to find out.

A/N- I actually wrote this chapter pretty fast so I hope its good sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm not the best at grammar but I try my hardest. I don't mind helpful criticism but not paragraph after paragraph of people telling me how bad the grammar is or how bad the story is. Please keep that in mind if you review. Thanks again to everyone following my story!


	4. Don't know if i can do this on my own

A/N- There isn't much I have to say about this chapter except enjoy and thanks for all the nice reviews!

Disclaimer- I don't own warriors or any of the characters except my OC's

(Alex's P.O.V.)

It's been about five day's sense I came to Thunderclan. I'm still not literally in the clan but I help the clan by hunting. I know what patrols and "twolegs" are now. About a little over half the clan has accepted me and is friendly to me now. But the rest still tend to give me evil looks which I shoot straight back at them usually. The disappointing part is that I still haven't found out why the heck I'm here!

I noticed Jayfeather outside of the medicine cat den where we had talked before. He looked like he was in deep thought and his gaze seemed weary.

"Jayfeather you okay?" I asked coming over to sit by him. "You seem like something's bugging you."

"Yeah I'm fine." He told me unconvincingly.

"Are you going to make me beg you to tell me?" I said doing my best to sound annoying. Hey it's the only way you can get Jayfeather to talk. He's like a rock; you can stare at him for days and figure nothing out.

"No"

"Well I'm going to beg anyways." I said looking over at him sideways and giving him a pleading look that he can't ignore even if he had to.

"No," He told me

"Please?" I said nudging him with my shoulder.

"No,"

"Aw come on!" I continued to give him my best pleading look.

"Fine, but not here." He said while guiding me with his tail out of the camp. He continued to guide me to a hidden place in the forest I always see him and Lionblaze talking at. He turned to me and met my gaze once he sat down.

"I got an omen from Starclan a few nights ago." In the time I've been here I have also found out what Starclan was. It's like humans believing in God except Starclan is a cat's version.

"And you didn't tell Firestar I'm assuming."

"No, I'm just not sure how he'd take it." The gray tom flicked his tail.

"Oh well at least tell me," I pleaded. "I'm a good listener."

"I know you are but that's just it I think it has something to do with you." He shrugged. I looked over at him sharply.

"What me?" I meowed. "I'm not any bit important to the clan; you must have miss interpreted it."

"No I'm positive it's you," He growled. "There's no one else new to the clan except Blizzard," Jayfeather flicked his tail at Blizzard. "And he's too young." I couldn't believe my ears. I'm supposed to be focusing on turning back into a human, and now I find out I'm part of some prophecy? Well Rock did say my answers lay in the clan, but I'm sure this is not what he meant!

During the time I had been thinking, Jayfeather had been giving me his stare which meant he was waiting for my reaction.

"Are you sure I'm part of it?" I asked. Jayfeather shook his head yes.

"Great just great," I muttered. "Like I need to be part of some prophecy." Jayfeathers gaze hardened.

"You need to take this seriously." He snapped at me. "This isn't something to be taken lightly."

"Who said I wasn't taking it seriously?"

"I did." Jayfeather said. His eyes betrayed how he really felt. I returned his gaze with a glare before stalking away in the opposite direction of the camp.

"You can't just ignore the prophecy!" He called after my retreating form.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." I threw over my shoulder while walking towards the lake. He needed to give me time to think he can't just expect me to be all happy that my life is interfering with those of the clans. Does he think I want this? No one in this clan or my human life knows what my life is like except my siblings. I'm actually surprised I didn't have a panic attack when I found out I was a cat. It wouldn't take much to set me off. I needed to clear my head. And I knew who was going to help me.

I approached the edge of the lake searching for the spot where I had arrived as a cat. I easily found the stump with the scratched up stick underneath it by the spot I washed up at. I gently pulled the stick out from under the stumps root using my teeth. Man do I miss having hands. I thought while spitting out pieces of wood. I placed my paw on the stick and closed my eyes as I did the first time I found the stick.

I opened my eyes to see the exact same dim lit cave ad before where I had met Rock. He was already on the ledge waiting for me.

"Rock," I flicked my tail back and forth in agitation. "Is this prophecy part of me returning to my human life?"

"I'm guessing yes."

"You're guessing?" I flashed at him harshly. "What, you don't know for sure?"

"Yes I don't know," He said back calmly. "What I know is limited; this prophecy is beyond my power."

"Why am I involved in all of this?" I sighed. "I didn't ask for this!"

"I've seen your human life and I know how you must feel right now."

"You have no idea what I'm feeling!" I yelled. "I hate this I'm going home, even if I am a cat!" I forced my self to wake up and escape the dream. I really didn't know what I was feeling right now. Just confusion and the fact that I have to get home right now.

It was the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set by the time I made it to my house. I had ran most the way but stopped occasionally to catch my breath. My town is pretty close to Sanctuary Lake as it is, but the distance for a cat is longer so you can imagine how tired I am right now. As I walked through my town, I realized how faintly I had remembered this place. Was I forgetting my human life? It actually wasn't a bad thing to forget it though. Most my memories of it where bad except for the ones with my siblings in it.

I managed to find my house out of the jumble of houses around my town. It stood out because the odd shaped roof and it was the only blue house while the rest where a cream color. I approached my house cautiously checking the driveway for cars to see if my family was home; which they where. I came to the first floors window that looked in at the living room and climbed the tree right outside the window. I guess being a cat does have some advantages. I climbed to the level of the window and glanced in.

My parents weren't in sight but I could hear them yelling in the other room. But what I could see was all my siblings gathered in the living room sitting on the variety of couches. All there heads where bent down as they studied their feet wearily. My parents happened to be yelling at each other about me. My disappearance has even affected my parents. Now that is something I didn't expect. They happened to be yelling about whose fault it was that I "Run away". But obviously I didn't run away I was more of forced into leaving. I wish my siblings knew that. They probably think it's their fault. I decided the best way to help my family was to do whatever it takes to go back to my human life. Even if it means waiting a while and taking part in this prophecy. I reminded myself to apologize to Jayfeather later. I can still come check on my family ever once in a while.

A/N- Okay I'm sorry for doing a little Jayfeather hating in this chapter but it made it more interesting. And me being a big Jayfeather fan it was a little hard to write that part. But he was only being hard on her because he doesn't understand why she's having such a hard time taking in the facts. He deals with a prophecy every day of his life so he expects her to be able to handle it better. I'm not a big fan of P.O.V. changing but I will occasionally change point of views when it's mandatory to see what the other is thinking. And I'm sorry for making her have such a terrible back story. But characters with back stories always make it more interesting in my opinion. Sorry for such a long A/N but I needed to explain some things. Reviews are loved and I appreciate every one of them.


	5. Losing something deep inside of me

A/N- Yay I updated! Sorry I haven't updated in about 3 or 4 days. Sunday was my Birthday and I had friends over all weekend including Friday. Hey I have to have a break every once and a while. I usually write my chapter in one day and post it in the same day so yeah. I hope you like this chapter it was very fun to write.

Disclaimer-I do not own warriors or any of the characters except my OC's and my stories plot.

I walked back into the camp carrying freshkill with my tail held high in the air. I had gotten use to the clan and how these cats show their emotion. More of the cats in the clan have relaxed around me and I feel like I'm actually part of the clan now.

A cold Leafbare breeze blew across the camp leaving the clan cats in the clearing shivering. I had caught a pretty good amount of prey today for it being Leafbare but it still wasn't enough considering it was now the only food in the pile. I should probably go out and hunt more.

It's been a moon sense I've came to the clan. Everyday I walk over to my town and check on my family. The clan cars just think I'm hunting during the time I'm gone and I plan to keep it that way. I always come back with freshkill to cover up my absence. And it takes up most my day going to my old house then hunting in the forest looking for prey as an excuse of why I was gone.

I'm actually hoping Firestar will ask me to join the clan. It would make things easier for me, Rock and the prophecy thing. Me and Jayfeather have come to be closer friends. Me and him had a rough time at becoming friends with all the talk of prophecy's and me freaking out when I first found out I was part of one. But where friends now.

I began to walk towards Jayfeather's den deciding I should visit him. I creped into his den slowly. Jayfeather on the floor in the middle of the room huddled over sorting herbs. He was mumbling under his breath remedies to his medicine cat supplies. As I approached him and sat down by his side he flicked his ear at me.

"Hey Alex," He greeted me sitting up to face me."Anything new?"

"Nothing really," I shrugged at him. "You need any help with herbs?" Jayfeather nodded at me

"Yeah if you can could you go to the twoleg nest and get as much catmint as you can?" He asked me. "Daisy seems to be coughing more and more and she might be getting whitecough or at risk of getting it, and whitecough easily turns into greencough."

"Sure I'll go now."

"Bring a warrior with you." Jayfeather told me returning to sorting his herbs and mumbling under his breath. Hmm who should I ask? I looked around the clearing for someone who wasn't busy.

"Hey Dovewing," I waved my tail at her. "Can you come help me collect herbs? Jayfeather requests I take a warrior with me."

"Yeah I'll help," She said coming up to stand by me. "Where we heading?"

"Twoleg nest." I told her

"Oh," She looked down. "That's right Daisy is getting a cough." She said her voice saddening as she realized what herbs we needed and what they where used for. I gestured to her with my tail while turning and heading out of camp.

We approached the twoleg nest slowly and sniffed around it carefully. I pinpointed the location of the catmint and headed towards it. I guess a cat's sense of smell is useful at times but at other times it's just annoying. I approached it and Gazed at it. Dovewing came up behind me.

"That's all there is?" She gasped. "There has got to be more around here somewhere!" She insisted. I shook my head at her.

"That's all the catmint we have." I stated. The catmint had dried up due to frost from Leafbare leaving lifeless brown leaves in its place. I never realized as a human how hard it is for cats to survive out here. And I don't think I'll ever think about cats the same way again.

I sighed and gently nipped the catmint stems making sure not to break the leaves. Dovewing copied me placing the leaves beside her. We only had a few stocks of it but I still think all catmint is worth something. I wish I could just go to the store and buy the plant for them. I mean it was that easy as a human but it's just so difficult for them!

Me and Dovewing entered Jayfeather's den side by side and set the leaves of catmint and dropped them at his paws. He looked down at the herbs resting at his paws. His eyes widened.

"This is it?" He sniffed the herbs. "There was more there last time I checked up on the plant!" I shook my head at him sadly.

"That's all we found."

"But it doesn't even have much healing ability left," He shook his head in agitation. "You can tell by the brown crusted around the bottom edge of the stem." I looked at him sadly. Nothing hurts a medicine cat more than watching a cat you know you can help if you just had that herb die slowly at your paws begging for help. And yet you can't help the cat. I could tell it tares Jayfeather apart every time. Leafbare makes him doubt himself and his medicine cat abilities when a cat catches whitecough or greencough and leaves him helpless.

"I don't think the frost is what took all the plants." Jayfeather suddenly growled

"Then what do you think took it, a fox?" I asked

"No Shadowdclan." Jayfeather snarled his angry scowl rising up to his eyes.

"Why do you think it's them?" I asked surprised by his sudden accusing.

"They where so quick to hold Ivypool captive and force us to give them catmint." He gritted his teeth. "What would make much a difference if they stole it from us?"

"You could be right, but I'm sure they wouldn't do that." I tried to reason with him.

"He may be right though." Dovepaw cut in after quietly listening to the conversation.

"I'm going to tell Firestar." Jayfeather growled whisking out of the den carrying the catmint with him. I followed him quickly as he walked to Firestar's den. Firestar had been curled up with his tail around him resting when Jayfeather and I walked in. He opened one eye and sat up quickly noticing the evil glare Jayfeather still had on his face.

"Jayfeather what's wrong?" He asked him quickly. Jayfeather sat the catmint down and spoke.

"I think shadow clan stole our catmint."

"You think or you know?" Firestar threw at him.

"I know," He stated. "A few days ago there where tons of catmint stalks by the twoleg nest." He went on bitterly. "But now there our only what little we have left and I know it's not from the frost." Jayfeather stated gesturing to the small amount of catmint that lay on the den floor. Jayfeather seemed to be taking in everything Jayfeather said as he looked from the catmint to Jayfeather then back.

"You make sense." He nodded. "We tomorrow we will go straight into Shadowclan camp with a battle patrol and ask Blackstar if he stole from us. If he denies and is being untruthful then we fight." Jayfeather nodded in agreement.

"I will tell the clan." He announced beginning to exit his den. Me And Jayfeather followed him out. I already knew what the meeting was about so there was no need to go listen. I decided to go visit my family sense I haven't been all day. I exited the camp and began my daily journey to my old human house.

(Jayfeather's P.O.V.)

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting." Firestars ear piercing Yowl sounded off around the camp. The cats slowly began to gather around Firestar. Alex was exiting the clan instead of gathering around like the rest of us. And the way I could tell was by smelling and hearing her location. Where is she going? She always disappears for a long period of time each day. Which during that time she says she's hunting during. But it wouldn't take that long to hunt and bring back freshkill. Others don't seem to notice but I sure ad heck do. I still keep my eye on her because I still know she's hiding something.

I decided the best way to figure out what she's doing is to follow her. I slowly got up and followed her out of the camp keeping my distance so she wouldn't catch my smell or see me as we entered the woods. She might be leading me to what her secret is! All I know is I can't let her catch me.

I was fully convinced she wasn't hunting by the time we approached the Windclan border and crossed it. She seemed to have planed that no Windclan patrols would be out and planned the time of the day she would travel. But the question was travel to where. I followed her easily along the Windclan border. I was cautious of a Windclan patrol catching us but she seemed to know that no patrols would be out so I walked on.

We approached a Sky colored den slowly. We had just come to a cluster of twoleg dens and she seemed to be slowing her pace to approach this certain twoleg den. She had come to a halt by a tree and glanced up it. She suddenly launched herself into the tree clawing her way up it until she reached a certain point then stopped and looked in at the twoleg den. She stood there for a while looking in and I began to get bored.

"You having fun up there?" I spoke loud and clearly trying to get her attention. She looked over quickly before letting out a surprised yowl then crashing to the ground beneath the tree. I walked over to her quickly as she got to her paws.

"What are y- you doing here?" She asked in a scared voice.

"Nothing really just looking for you," I spoke calmly purposely trying to scare her more. "The question I should be asking is what are you doing here?"

"I just went for a walk." Her voice shook.

"I know it's more than that tell me how you came to the clan, why you're here and why you sneak of every day." I commanded her.

"I-I-I umm," Her voice quivered as she stammered. She sighed. "I use to be a twoleg."

A/N- Cliffhanger! Now this is a cliffhanger haha. Cliffhangers got a love em! You have the clan going to Shadowclan's camp in the next chapter and a serious talk between Jayfeather and Alex (Yes mostly about her being a twoleg or human) Sorry if the end of this chapter was a little rushed. I needed to end this chapter it was becoming to long lol. I hate changing point of views as I told you but I believe it was mandatory to change it in this chapter to see what Jayfeather's thinking. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	6. Going Under

A/N-Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and yes the ending to the last chapter was shocking but isn't that the fun of reading these stories? Hope your liking my story!

Disclaimer- I don't own warriors or any of the character's except my OC's and this stories plot.

(Alex's P.O.V.)

"Stop making up stories where not kits." Jayfeather said with a serious tone.

"I'm not lying! How else did I just end up on your territory one day?" Jayfeathers serious expression faded into one of confusion and shock. I felt mixed emotions running off of Jayfeather threatening to spill over.

"What?" He whispered in disbelief

"I use to be a twoleg before I was a cat." I repeated. Jayfeather stiffened and widened his eyes.

"But how?" He asked faintly. He's afraid of me. I thought to myself. Telling him was a mistake I could have easily avoided but chose not to. I noticed Jayfeather's fur was prickled up and bristling. And the creepy look he usually gives me had returned to his face.

"About a moon ago when I came to the clan there was a bad storm," I paused to take a breath before continuing. "I was hit by lightning and changed into a cat, this was my home." I twitched my tail sadly in the direction of my twoleg house. I dropped my gaze to my feet. I don't want to see his reaction. The clan's don't deserve me.

He's going to tell them then I'm going to get kicked out and have to live on my own. I'm only fourteen in human years I can't live on my own yet! But Jayfeather just remained stiffened. Is he even breathing? I looked at his side to see a faint rise and fall. Yep he's fine.

"But there wasn't a storm that night." Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"How can there have not been a storm that night? I chased my cat out into the rain and turned into her," I widened my eyes in confusion. "That's why I have two different color eyes." Jayfeather just shook his head at me in response.

"So you're a twoleg."He whispered. I felt symphony towards the gray sightless cat. He can only deal with so much in his life and now he finds out I'm a twoleg. Talk about mind blow! "But you seem like an ordinary cat!" Jayfeather had his gaze down studying his paws. "This can't be right."

"What can't be right?"

"You're part of a prophecy but you're a twoleg," Jayfeather returned his gaze to me. "It just doesn't make any sense." He drifted off.

"I know it doesn't." I sighed.

"We should probably get back to the clan." Jayfeather stifled after a while of silence. I nodded in agreement

"Wait so you're not all mad I'm a twoleg and that I didn't tell you?"

"No, I just assume you were brought here for a reason." Jayfeather shuffled his feet on the ground.

"But I shouldn't have to be interfered in all this." I said in an annoyed tone. Jayfeather shrugged at me.

"Wither you were meant to be brought here or not, you still have a duty to fulfill here…even if you are a twoleg trapped in your cat's body."

"I know," I let out an annoyed sigh. "Let's get back to the clan."

We had walked in silence most the way. I looked over at Jayfeather and could tell by his facial expression he was in deep thought.

"Hey Jayfeather," He jumped in surprise as he was jolted out of his thoughts and brought back into reality. "You're not going to tell the clan I'm a twoleg…right?" I asked hesitantly.

"No if I told them it would affect the prophecy," He said in a stern wistful voice. "And I'm guessing you don't want them to know so it will be just our secret."

"Thanks Jayfeather." I let out a sigh of relief. We continued on for a while except this time, the silence wasn't awkward.

"Why are twolegs so weird?" Jayfeather asked after a while of walking.

"Where actually a lot like cats, just different appearance and ways of living," I looked over at Jayfeather sideways. "We think a lot like you do." Jayfeather nodded at my words thinking them over as we casually walked back to Thunderclan.

The sun had already sunk behind the trees and nightfall was approaching by the time we arrived back at camp. Most of the cats looked over with curiosity.

"Hey Jayfeather, Alex," A deep voice called out across the clearing to us. Me and Jayfeather turned to see Brambleclaw waving his tail at us. I casted Jayfeather a worried glance which Jayfeather returned with a reassuring one. There going to find out! There is no way of hiding where we were! I walked over to Brambleclaw wearily with Jayfeather by my side.

"Where did you two go?" Brambleclaw looked down on me with his hard amber eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by Jayfeather.

"We went to the abandoned twoleg nest to investigate." Jayfeather lied. Brambleclaw stared at us for a while until he accepted our words.

"Okay good work," Brambleclaw nodded. "Alex you're on the patrol to go to Shadowclan." My ears shot up.

"What? But I'm not even part of the clan!" I said in astonishment.

"Yes but this is your chance to prove yourself." They want me to join! I nodded eagerly.

"I'll do my best!" I promised him. Brambleclaw gave me a curt nod before returning back to his duties as clan deputy. I turned to Jayfeather giving him an exited gaze.

"The prophecy is approaching," Jayfeather bowed his head. "And faster than we can prepare for."

"It's time for us to leave!" Firestar called across the clearing to the gathered cats. It was sunhigh and we getting ready to leave for Shadowclan. Brambleclaw had made a battle patrol of Cloudtail, Thornclaw, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Ivypool, Dovepaw, Blossomfall, Hazeltail, and me incase it came down to fighting. Firestar was of course coming on the patrol too.

Firestar yowled one more time calling all the cats together. I hurried to his side. I heard rumors of Russetfur attempting to kill off Firestars lives. And I'm determined to make sure that situation doesn't happen again. Firestar waved his tail in the air while walking out of the camp with the cats following in behind.

There was an eerie silence as we walked through Shadowclan's territory. Everyone seemed afraid of what Shadowclan's reaction would be. Even the bravest warriors. If this came down to a battle Shadowclan's going to have the upper side of this battle by knowing their territory. Not if it comes down to a battle, it's more like when. If I've learned anything about Blackstar in these past moons I've been here it's that he never backs down from a challenge.

As we got farther into the dark forest of Shadowclan I realized I could smell us approaching the camp. That's stupid on their part living close to their border. I heard an unfamiliar yowl of surprise from ahead and I assumed one of the cats had scented us coming.

We burst through their camp entrance halting when we were all in view of the scared Shadowclan cats.

"Where is Blackstar?" Firestar growled to the nearest warrior.

"I'm right here," Came a deep voice that belonged to Blackstar. The Thunderclan patrol turned to him. "What are you doing in Shadow clan's territory, no in our camp?"

"Better question is why were you mangy pelts snooping around in our territory stealing catmint!" Cloudtail cut in yowling across the clearing. Cloudtail's words brought up mummers of agreement from Thunderclan but Yowls of protest from Shadowclan.

"How dare you accuse us!" The Shadowclan leader snarled getting in Firestar's face.

"We know it is you who took it! We had a full stock one day then the next it's gone! And it wasn't the frost that killed it," Firestar said with equal venom.

"We didn't steal any of your catmint!" Blackstar said his anger spilling over. Just then Pinepaw came out of the medicine cat den carrying none other than catmint.

"Hey Blackstar I don't think we should have took this from Thun… oh" Pinepaw trailed off.

"Pinepaw!" Blackstar hissed. Pinepaw turned with the catmint still in his mouth and ran back into the Shadowclan medicine cat den.

"Liar!" Cloudtail called out again.

"How dare you be untruthful about this! Thunderclan attack!" Firestar yowled as Thunderclan warriors streamed across the clearing. Something flew into me at full speed sending me flying across the clearing falling to the ground with a thump. I stiffly got to my paws. I turned to face my attacker to see a dark gray tom charging at me. I quickly dodged to the side, stretching out my paw to trip him as he flew past me. He fell face first on the ground. With a hiss he leaped up and continued slashing at me with massive paws. Within minutes I was shoved to the ground slashing franticly with my claws hoping to hit my intended target as he pushed his weight on me.

I'm not an experienced fighter. I've had no training. Why would Firestar expect me to be able to survive a battle with so many more experienced fighters? The large tom got my upside the head with claws unsheathed sending me into a daze. I'm not giving up this easily! I attempted to shove the huge tom off me with all my strength but failed. The tom had pinned me to the ground and bit one of my front paws that had been in his reach. I yowled in pain. I don't see how cats can do this! My paws thrashed under the tom. The tom turned and bit into my tail which I shook free quickly.

Something told me the tom was growing bored of my feeble attempt to free myself. He sunk his claws in my shoulders then his teeth in my neck. I felt blood well up from where he had bit me. No matter how hard I attempted to shake this cat free he wouldn't let go of his iron grip around my neck. Every struggle I made was more agonizing pain to me as he clamped his teeth shut harder. I can't keep fighting. My flailing paws grew less powerful as I felt my life slowly slip away from my body. Is this the end? Is this how I'll spend the last moment of my life?

A/N- Okay this was a dark chapter and I know what you're thinking. Why did I do this to the main character? Well you'll just have to find out! That's the beauty of Cliffhangers he he. Please review I know my way of writing Jayfeathers reaction wasn't the best but it's what I thought of. Please review!


	7. Somewhere down at the bottom

A/N- Ok yes quick update, but short chapter sorry. I usually do a good length in chapters but not this one. Hope you like this chapter. It's a little confusing but yeah.

Disclaimer- I don't own warriors or any of the characters except my OC's (A new one added in this chapter) and this stories plot.

Darkness approached my vision threatening to swallow me at any moment. I gasped for air. Every struggle for air caused a burning pain in my neck. I was trying as hard as I could to keep awake and not drift away in the darkness that keeps interfering with my vision. The tom had stopped biting down on my neck when he realized he was killing me but that didn't stop the blood flowing out of my neck. Something tells me he had fully intended to kill me from the start. My breath was shortening into shallow short breaths that didn't even bring air in. I can't cling to life. I sighed and closed my eyes. It's my time. Darkness blurred my vision as I felt my life and everything I had come to know drain from my body.

I woke up in a misty clearing full of shadows and spots of sunlight flittering in. I strained my eyes to open and take in my surroundings. This defiantly isn't Heaven or Starclan. But it's also too bright and colorful to be anything else so where am I? I thought I was dead. It felt like I was dying!

"You're not dead." I voice spoke from behind me. I spun around to face the speaker but only turned to see the empty clearing.

"Who are you show your self!" I shouted.

"You will know who I am in the future." The voice yet again spoke from behind me. I turned around in the direction of the voice. Nothing.

"Tell me now! You know how I became a cat don't you?" My voice was full of confidence but on the inside I was shaking like a scared little kid.

"Yes I do know why you're a cat," The voice was circling me know. "I'm the one who turned you into your cat." I tensed.

"Why did you turn me into a cat? I was perfectly fine as a human! And why am I not dead right now? I just died in battle as a cat." I asked questions tumbling out of my mouth.

"There is a reason why you are a cat. But you will find that out." It told me. I growled under my breath. I'm tired of secrets and having to wait! I'm not a patient person or cat.

"Then why am I not dead right now!"

"When you where turned into a cat, you where granted more than one life."

"Are you saying I have nine lives?" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Not nine but five lives."

"What? Only leaders get more lives than one why is it I have more than an average cat?"

"You will need these lives to defeat my enemy."

"Wait wait wait, I was brought here to defeat _your _enemy?"

"Yes but he's not only my enemy but yours and the clans."

"What are you?" I asked in a whisper.

"I'm not anything; I simply take the form of living things." It told me. Light from around the cave swirled together suddenly glittering around to show a fire colored tabby tom stepping out from the light. I jumped back at the sudden appearance. "Like I did to you; I made you take on the form of you're cat."

"But is that even possible?"

"It is possible for me and my enemy, you shall call me Lightshadow." The tom swished its tail. "You will know what to do when the time comes." And with that the shadowy cat faded from view.

A/N- Okay. Probably the shortest chapter I've done but I felt like I needed to post this. Even if it was short. Your all thinking what the heck is it! But it is what it said. I have big plans for this story as you see =D. Everything I do in this book is for a reason. Looking forward to reviews!


	8. Falling forever

A/N- I'm so sorry for another short chapter! It's longer than the last one but I still consider it short compared to my other chapter lengths.

Disclaimer- I do not own warriors or any of the characters except for my OC's and this stories plot.

I quickly opened my eyes escaping my dream. I was still in Shadowclan's camp and I noticed everyone had stopped fighting and had their gazes focused on me and the cat I fought.

"You tried to kill her!" Thornclaw yowled in surprise and hatred from somewhere in the crowd. "That's against the warrior code."

"She's a rouge, she doesn't belong in the clans anyway," The tom snarled in response. "You think I didn't notice she smelled like a rou-"

"Enough." Firestar yowled coming out from a section in the crowd to stand by me. He looked down at me with worry in his deep green eyes. Why are they all so sympathetic about me? I still have four more lives. I stretched me head sideways to look at my neck and shoulder wounds. I can see where their concern comes from. The bite in my neck had turned a dark black and purple color and the wound was still opened. The blood had stopped but I could tell it was swollen and infected. Why didn't this heal when I lost a life? Leader's wounds heal after they lose a life. What makes it any different if it's me?

Blackstar had come forward to stand by his warrior from where he was.

"I agree he shouldn't have attempted to kill her," Blackstar said turning to give his warrior a hard stare. "But she is a rouge therefore it isn't against the warrior code to kill her."

"How could you be so heartless?" Hazeltail threw in. "Your just so caught up in your pride you don't have the guts to admit your warrior did something wrong on behalf of Shadowclan!" Yowls of approval rang around the clearing mixed with those of Shadowclan which where the opposite.

"She's still a cat and she will be joining our clan," Firestar added to the argument. "Not just that but it's still against the warrior code to kill a cat regardless of clan or no clan." Firestar said calmly back raising his voice to meet Blackstar's.

"We didn't even kill her so technically we didn't break the code." Blackstar flicked his tail back and forth.

"It was attempted," Firestar shook his head in disagreement. "Were done here." Firestar let out a hiss before turning back to me. Thunderclan's cats gathered around me whispering nervously about me. I attempted to get up but the pain returned to my neck similar to the one of the cat biting down on my neck. I wined and laid my head back down on the ground with a groan. I hate being so helpless! I hate sympathy. I've gone all my life not feeling sorry for myself even when my dad hit me out of his carless drinking! And I'm not about to let these cats feel sorry for me.

I let out a grunt of pain as I struggled to my paws. I noticed some of the cat's eyes around me reflected surprise.

"Are you able to make it back?" Firestar asked with concern. I nodded reluctantly. Thunderclan began to pad out of the Shadowclan camp with me limping in behind. Most of the cats hissed at the Shadowclan cats as we left. I halted and turned to face the Shadowclan cats that had their gazes rested on me. I searched the crowd intently until I locked eyes with my attacker.

"You better watch yourself," I growled under my breath to the tom. "Next battle I'll be better at fighting." I hissed before turning back and limping my way out of Shadowclan's camp to catch up with Thunderclan. I'm usually not the one to threaten or hurt people but this cat tried to kill me! Not just that but I wanted to scare him for the fun of it.

On the way back to Thunderclan, Blossomfall offered help but I of course being as stubborn as I am denied.

"You know you can't do everything by yourself, your hurt," Dovewing said coming up to walk at a steady pace with me. "At least just let me help you." She begged. I sighed in defeat and leaned against her shoulder for support.

We arrived back at camp a little after sunset. Except the clan wasn't how it should be. Brambles from the camp entrance along with others from around the camp were torn of and laid in various places around the camp. Soil from under the ground was torn up out of the clan as if claws were scored down it. I noticed haunted looks in the cat's eyes that had stayed. Their pelts were ruffled up and several were badly wounded. Some of the wounds equally matched mine and that's saying something.

The cat's gazes perked up as they saw our patrol enter the camp. Jayfeather hurried around the camp attending to wounds quickly. The patrols gazes were full of confusion and surprise. Firestar stepped forward.

"What happened?" He whispered. Brambleclaw had been temporarily sitting with his tail curled around his paws, a distant look in his eyes. He laid his gaze on Firestar while getting up to confront the leader.

"Windclan came," He mewled sadly. "They seemed to have been waiting for the perfect time to attack, when half the clan was gone." Firestar's gaze was troubled as he looked around.

"Well we better start cleaning up and tending to wounds and patrols," Firestar said. "Any warriors fit for hunting and border patrols?" Some cats approached Firestar while the rest who were severely injured began to head towards Jayfeather's den. Dovewing nudged me in the direction of the medicine cat den. I limped towards the den and entered. My gaze landed on one cat in particular who laid on the floor a long gash in his side.

"Blizzard."

A/N-That was a terrible chapter I know. Lol. This wasn't my best cliffhanger ending but I tried! Please review.


	9. Break through

A/N- I really don't have much to say but read and enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own warriors or any of the characters except my OC's

I dashed forward to the small kit that lay sprawled out on the medicine cat den's floor. The pain from my injuries vanished to be replaced by terror. The blue furred kit had scratches all over his body including his ears; his tail was bent in the opposite direction, obviously broken at the tip, and what scared me the most was the long red streak the stretched up his side. It was as deep as my neck wound and it was obvious he could die from this wound. My horrified gaze was fixed on his motionless body. A meow of sadness and surprise as I bounded forward to the injured kit despite my injuries. I crouched by him and set my head on his side searching for a pulse. Jayfeather and the rest of the cats in the den stared at me in awe.

I could feel a tiny heart beat from within the small kit. Thank Starclan, he's alive! _But he's still barely breathing…_a voice inside my head told me. I lifted my head from Blizzard's body.

"What happened to him?" I whispered. Jayfeather shook his head at me in response.

"I found him like this." I laid my head back on his side. I wasn't here to protect him, I blame myself for this. I promised to look after him. What if this is what's happening to my actual siblings while I'm away? I gently settled down next to Blizzard careful not to wake him. I was sleeping right here tonight, even if Jayfeather doesn't want me to. An image of Lightshadow flashed through my mind fading away slowly as I drifted into a troubled sleep.

I jolted awake and searched the den quickly. Where is Blizzard? No one else was in the den except for me and the empty nest next to me that had previously had Blizzard sleeping in it. Jayfeather wasn't even in the den which surprised me since we just had a battle and I expected him to be treating cats wound in here. I stood up from my nest which was now full of moss. I hadn't fallen asleep on moss so Jayfeather must have put it there. Stretching my head around backwards to look at my wound I also noticed it now had cobwebs plastered to them. I detected the scent of healing herbs as I carefully sniffed each wound. The swelling from my neck wound had gone down but the infection still remained.

I carefully set my hurt paw down, then stepped forward cautiously putting my weight on it. I winced at the pain but continued stepping forward. I stopped walking when I was fully out of the den. The camp was busy with cats paddling around following orders. Brambleclaw was assigning patrols and jobs for cats to do around the camp. Cloudtail, Foxleap, and Bumblestripe were repairing brambles around the camp that had been torn off and damaged. Mousefur rested outside the elders den basking in the sun. A warm breeze blew across the camp as the sun glittered down on the frosty camp.

Ivypool had just exited her den and was glancing at the sun and enjoying the breeze.

"Finally it's Newleaf!" She fluffed out her fur allowing the sun to soak in. I did the same while continuing to search the camp for the one cat I was worried about.

"Alex!" Came a squeak from behind me. I practically jumped out of my fur as I turned to face who had called my name, already guessing who it was.

"Blizzard, where were you?" I said in an uncharacteristically motherly tone.

He looked up at me with his eyes glittering. "I was out playing."

"But your hurt, you should be resting." I told him sternly.

"Why? I've healed!" Blizzard poked me playfully in the stomach with his soft paw. "Why haven't you healed yet?" I gaped at the blue furred kit. How could he have healed it's only been one night, the average amount of time for a cat or human to heal would be about a week to two weeks at the least depending on the wound. As I looked at him more closely I realized he had healed. The long gash that had been temporarily on his side had disappeared to be replaced by a long scar that stretched across his body; his broken tail was slightly less bent but not broken anymore, but remained bent at the tip. Something tells me that won't ever go away.

"How did you heal so fast?" I asked in astonishment, my eyes widening.

He shrugged at me. "I've always healed this fast, you must be a slow healer." That's not right. Now there is _another _cat that is different from the clan in Thunderclan. I'm a twoleg and he can heal extremely fast, are there anymore unordinary cats?

"And Jayfeather let you leave?" I asked after a moment of thinking.

"Yeah he said Iooked fine, he just want's me to come to him every day to check if I'm doing okay." Blizzard said his eyes glittering with excitement. "And in a few days I'll be made an apprentice!" I nudged him happily. "Congratulations," I murmured to him. "You'll do great." He nodded in excitement and bounded away to the other kits in the nursery. Poppyfrost had taken over as his provider in the nursery since she had other kits of her own.

I decided to enjoy the warm day as I settled down on the ground in a crouching position with my fur fluffed up. Shortly after Blizzard had left Jayfeather approached me carrying herbs. He set them down next to me and nodded a greeting then began to spread herbs over my wounds.

"So you've noticed how fast Blizzard healed?" He asked me muffled as he placed herbs on my wounds.

"Yes is that normal? And why did you let him leave your care?" I asked as I watched Blizzard from across the clearing, my eyes following his tiny form as he tumbled with other kits.

"Well I believe he also has something to do with the prophecy," Jayfeather stated. "I got a sign a few nights ago, in the sign I saw A Blizzard raging on, a cat with heavy wounds traveled through the storm. Then at that moment the wounds disappeared to be replaced by small scars which quickly healed." I turned to look at him sharply.

"So you thin Blizzard has a healing ability?" I asked. Jayfeather nodded at me willing me to understand.

"And being able to heal quickly isn't the only power he may get; others may come as he gets older."

A/N- I got you guys didn't I? You expected Blizzard to die but he didn't! I thought being able to heal quickly was a good idea since it's never been used. And he will get another power that's never been used as Jayfeather said. This ending to this chapter wasn't really a cliffhanger like I love to do but I think it was okay. Anyway I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you did too. Please review if you like this story and wan't me to continue.


	10. We can leave this place and run forever

A/N- Thank you everyone who has reviewed, put me on story alerts and their favorites. I just hit the 30 mark on my reviews! I'm so happy and thanks for following my story!

I shifted my weight from paw to paw while in a crouching position. Hidden in between the fallen leaves and dirt, hid a small mouse shuffling among the gravel. The wind picked up blowing at the mouse sending leaves flying everywhere. I inched forward step by step approaching the mouse. The mouse sat up with a seed soon after. As it began to nibble on the side of the seed, I took the chance to glide forward across the forest floor cornering the small mouse. Lifting my tail off the ground, making sure it didn't drag on the leaves and alert the mouse.

The mouse continued to shuffle through the leaves, oblivious to my actions. The wind had begun to pick up again but it changed directions, casting my scent towards the mouse. Startled, the mouse began to make a run towards its tiny den that wasn't far from us. Seeing the mouse attempt to run, I turned quickly and gave chase to the small creature. When I realized it was escaping me, I decided to take a leap hoping I would land on it.

I hit the ground with a thump but my paw had landed on the mouse. Before it could escape my outstretched paw, I sunk my claws into its squirming body. The squirming subsided as its life fled from its now lifeless body. I picked up the limp body carefully in my jaws taking it with me to where I had buried my squirrel.

I headed back to camp with a warm feeling. It was Newleaf now and prey was easy to come by. The mouse was a good size and along with the large squirrel I had caught. Two weeks had gone by since the battle with Shadowclan. My wounds had almost fully healed and Jayfeather had agreed to let me leave his den but I still had to have him check up on me daily. Blizzards wounds had healed over night leaving small scars behind. But I really wouldn't call them scars considering they too disappeared after a few days.

I had asked Blizzard how he had even came to be hurt in the first place. I mean he's a kit he shouldn't even have been fighting. When I asked him, he had claimed he had wanted to help the clan fight because he hated sitting around watching other cats get hurt when he could help. He went to go help but was cornered by a ledge in the clearing. He attempted to fight them off but Windclan, not even caring if he was a kit, shoved him off the edge where he fell into a pile of brambles. He had landed on his tail causing himself to break it. And of course the cat who had shoved him off was Breezepelt.

I approached the camp carrying the freshkill I had collected to be caught off guard as Blizzard flung himself at me, knocking me over and sending the freshkill flying across the clearing. Blizzard lay on top of me looking down at me with an excited expression and glittering eyes.

"My apprentice ceremony is today at sunhigh!" I nudged Blizzard off me with a purr while getting to my paws. I stroked my tail down his back.

"I'll be the first one to call your name." I promised. Blizzard purred and puffed out his tiny chest. "I'm going to be the best warrior this forest has ever seen!

"Slow down little one, you still have to finish your apprenticeship." I purred. Cherrykit suddenly came racing up to Blizzard.

"Come play with us!" She gestured to Molekit who stood across the clearing staring back at us.

"Okay!"He said turning to run after Cherrykit who had already dashed off. Blizzard waved his tail at me as he left. I watched him leave, my eyes following his retreating form. I purred in amusement when I saw him tackle Molekit as soon as he was in reach.

I could really get use to clan life. My top priority when I came here was to turn back into a human and go back to my old life. But what would I be going back to? More unnecessary abuse from my dad? My parents continuous fighting? Why was I so caught up in going back to a life I hate? I have friends here. Cats that care about me. But as I thought harder, I realized the only thing I had wanted to go back to was my siblings. They are everything to me and I protected them from my parents. My dad had only hit me and not my brothers and sisters. I was his target because I took leadership. I know doing that caused me consequences but I did it for my family. I know they would've done the same if it was the opposite.

I was thrown out of my thoughts by a loud yowl from Firestar that rand across the clearing. I glanced up at the sun, seeing it was sunhigh. I quickly walked over to Blizzard already knowing what was happening. I made out excitement in Blizzard's eyes as I came closer.

"Good luck!" I encouraged him. Blizzard nodded in thanks then turned to go talk to Poppyfrost. I made my way to the front of the crowd and sat down closest to highledge. I usually would sit more in the back but this is Blizzards ceremony. And I planned to show him I was here for him. Cats gathered around behind me finding places to watch the ceremony from. I looked back at Blizzard who stood at the back of the crowd with Poppyfrost. I turned my attention back to Firestar just as he began to speak.

"Blizzard, come forward." Firestar signaled with his tail as he jumped down from highledge to stand in front of it. Blizzard left Poppyfrost's side as he walked to stand in front of Firestar.

"Blizzard, you have reached the appropriate age to become an apprentice. You where found by the lakeside with Alex and you didn't have a place to stay at. You joined Thunderclan and you waited patiently to become an apprentice. And now I ask Starclan to look down on this young apprentice," Firestar rested his tail on Blizzards shoulder as he spoke. "He is now six moons and wishes to become an apprentice, you shall be known as Blizzardpaw," Firestar glanced around the clearing, his eyes locking with one cat in particular. "Dovewing will be your mentor." Dovewing stood up from where she was sitting and made her way up to Blizzard.

They gently touched noses, symbolizing they accepted each other.

"Blizzardpaw, Blizzardpaw, Blizzardpaw!" I called out. All the cats in the clearing including Firestar joined in and began cheering for the small apprentice with me. Eventually when the noise died down Firestar signaled that he still had things to say.

"This isn't the only ceremony that's taking place, Alex please step forward."

A/N- Not much of a cliffhanger but I tried. This chapter was boring I know, but you did get to see how Alex is coming to think about the clans. I decided to slow the story down a little but it still might go a little fast. Please review!


	11. Bring me to life

A/N- Just go ahead and read I don't have anything to say lol.

Disclaimer- I don't own the warriors or any of the characters except my OC's and this storied plot.

I looked up from my now trembling paws in surprise.

"Please come forward." Firestar repeated himself. The clans gaze flittered from Firestar to me as my name was called. I swallowed hard before slowly making my way through the crowd. I halted when I reached Firestar. Firestar titled his head towards the sky as he spoke, his words ringing across the clearing. "I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young cat, she has tried hard to be accepted into the clan and understand the ways of you noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Firestar looked down at me with narrowed eyes. "Alex, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" I gulped before summoning up the strength to speak.

"I do," I said steadily.

Firestar continued on at my words.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name: Alex, from this day forward you shall be known as Snowflower, Starclan honors your bravery and your strength, and welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," Firestar gazed at me with knowing eyes. Almost as if he knew I was special and that this clan had gained something by having me join them. "Serve your clan well, and may Starclan light your path." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of my head. I bent my head lower and gave Firestar's shoulder a respectful lick, then straightened up as he lifted his muzzle.

Blizzardpaw jumped up with excitement as he yowled across the clearing. "Snowflower, Snowflower, Snowflower." He chanted across the clearing as others joined in with him calling my name out. I felt excitement pulse from me. I was finally a warrior! I actually feel like I belong somewhere. I mean they appreciate everything I do for them. Even if it's a little thing like going to the edge of the lake and getting herbs. As the clan stopped cheering my name they slowly broke apart returning back to their warrior duties.

"Snowflower!" I looked behind me in surprise. It might take me a while to get use to this name considering I've had my former twoleg name all my life. Dovewing approached me with Blizzard following in behind her bouncing up and down with excitement.

"You're going to have a hard time with him," I purred in amusement at the young cat. "He's full of energy." She nodded joining in with a purr.

"You have to do your warrior vigil tonight," Dovewing told me after a few moments of thinking.

"I know." I sighed. Dovewing looked up suddenly with a questioning gaze.

"You're not excited?"

"Why would I be excited about staying up all night?" I joked. Then my gaze hardened. "I just don't want the clan to have to rely on me if something happens during the night." Dovewing let out a knowing purr. I casted the same questioning look she had gave me.

"That's how I felt about my vigil; nothing happened during the night for me, you'll be fine." She promised me with a reassuring purr. I opened my mouth to tell her thank you but was cut off by Blizzards inpatient voice.

"Can we go train now, I'm bored." Blizzard pleaded. He had been sitting back watching us talk, occasionally casting glances to the camp entrance.

"Oh alright, by the way Firestar wants you, Snowflower." Dovewing told me casting a look over my shoulder at Firestar who stared back at me.

"Okay thanks Dovewing." I waved my tail at them as I turned and walked towards Firestar.

"You wanted me?" I asked.

"Yes," He nodded. "I made you a warrior because you're too old to be an apprentice, but you still haven't had much training in the fighting. I have arranged some of our warriors to take you and the apprentices to the training hollow today." I nodded at Firestar respectfully. "I'll do my best." Firestar flicked his tail in acknowledgement. "Go tell Brambleclaw you're ready." I nodded again to Firestar backing away obediently. I don't like talking to cats who are leaders or high in the clan, I feel like I have to watch everything I say to them.

A/N- I know really short chapter I'm sorry but I had other things to do so I just posted this. It was also very boring lol. But I really need to ask a question to see what my viewers want to happen. Ok the question is Do you want this to also be a romance? Like Snowflower (Or Alex if your not use to her new name yet) to find someone along the way. And if yes who would you like it to be in the clan. Or would you rather it be a new OC I can add if you want guys want me to. Or just keep it no romance and all action because it will slow her down. Answer choices are A- Add an OC for her to be with. B- Be with someone already in the clan. C- She can like someone but chooses her clan over him because it will slow her down. Or D- She doesn't like anyone she stays focused on the prophecy the entire time. Please tell me because if you guys don't answer I'll just pick something and it might not be what you specifically want. And this would be my first try at romance if you choose A or B. Please tell me what you want!


	12. Look at me Now

A/N- Just read =D

Disclaimer- I don't own warriors or any of the characters except my OC's (You hear a new ones name in this chapter) and this stories plot.

"Me and Dovewing are leaving right now." Foxleap called over after hearing me ask Brambleclaw who was going to the training hallow. I nodded back at Foxleap.

"Okay, Firestar told me to tag along and work on my fighting skills." I advised him as I left Brambleclaw to come stand by Foxleap.

"Yeah he told us." We both stood quietly for a few moments.

"I'll go get Dovewing and Blizzardpaw." I said quickly trying to avoid it getting awkward as I hurriedly walked over to where they stood talking about what they would do the next few days.

"You two ready to head over to the training hallow?" I cut in disrupting their talk.

"Wait why do you have to train?" Blizzardpaw asked as he looked over form Dovewing to me. "You're a warrior."

"Yes, but I still need training on my fighting skills." I told him. Blizzardpaw nodded back telling me he understood.

"Well we better get going." I said after looking over at where Foxleap stood looking inpatient. I signaled with my tail for Dovewing and Blizzardpaw to follow as I walked over to Foxleap. Foxleap took the lead as we came closer and the rest of us fell in behind the young warrior as we walked out of the camp and to the training hallow.

We walked in silence most the way with Blizzardpaw occasionally talking about how excited he was to be an apprentice. The forest opened up into a large clearing of ground and dirt as we came to the training hallow. Blizzardpaw ran ahead and began to examine the large clearing with wide, excited eyes.

"Since we only have one apprentice and a warrior in training, we will demonstrate fighting moves then you two try practice them with each other with claws sheathed. If you do the move correctly we will move on," Foxleap instructed me and Blizzardpaw. "Basic fighting techniques revolve around using your enemy's weakness to your ability. Study their movements and their way of fighting before you strike." Foxleap flexed his claws on the dirt; clawing paw full's of it. "You're claws are your friends, if you can figure out how to use them properly in battle you've pretty much already won."

Foxleap Crouched low to the ground drawing his tail closer to his side. He suddenly jumped to his paws and spun around outstretching his front paws as if hitting an invisible target.

"That would have hit the enemy in such a force it would have knocked them down depending on their weight. Put more force into your swings as necessary for their size. Different techniques are mostly based on balance and patience, don't go running into battle."

Foxleap demonstrated different moves while showing us the differences of force and being patient.

"Try what I do." Foxleap spun around quickly but this time, used his hind legs to kick the air in a slicing motion. I attempted to kick the air as I spun around but lost my balance and fell to the ground. Blizzardpaw had landed evenly on his paws. Dovewing turned and looked down at me as I got to my paws. Foxleap put his tail on my shoulder to steady me.

"That's okay, try it again." Dovewing told me as she demonstrated the move Foxleap had shown us. I looked over at Blizzardpaw as he performed the move smooth and steady. I tried to copy his position as I attempted the move again. As I fell to the ground again in a stumble I grunted in agitation. Common this is the simplest move ever. Why can't I do it? I know I didn't fight much as a human but this is basic fighting I should know some of it. Foxleap, Dovewing, and Blizzardpaw had stopped to watch me scramble to my paws. I tried the move again but resulted in falling on the ground again.

"We can keep going if you'd like us too and see if you can pick up on other fighting moves." Dovewing suggested with a sympathetic look on her face as she gazed at me stumbling to learn the move. "Fine." I said sitting down to watch them perform their moves.

Nearly most the day I had been on the ground. I couldn't even stay up long without falling to the ground in an attempt to learn the moves. The sun had been already setting by the time we made it back to camp and nightfall had flooded the camp casting shadows about. I entered the camp with and agitated look on my face. Some of the cats noticed I wasn't in the mood and left me alone as I made my way angrily to the freshkill pile and grabbed the closest thing to me and sat down with it. I'm supposed to fight a cat or whatever it is and I can't even master the easiest move a cat could learn!

I picked angrily at the freshkill near my paws. Most humans would think it was gross that I'm eating raw animals from the forest but a cats taste buds are different than humans so it tastes alright as a cat. I decided sitting here moping around wouldn't help me so I ate the freshkill slowly. When I finished I sat back and watched the clan as the movement around the clearing slowed as they headed to their dens.

Tonight I had to sit my vigil and as soon as the last cat was in their nest I was to go to the camp entrance and sit there. All night. The last cat to head to their den was Firestar. When I saw his fire colored tail disappear behind the dapple of leaves surrounding his den, I stood up and walked over to the camp entrance. I sat down and curled my tail around my paws as I gazed intently out into the woods searching for any sign of movement that might mean danger to the clan.

The bushes wrestled suddenly after a few hours of standing guard duty. I felt my body tense as I gazed at the moving bushes. I'm not good at fighting. What if someone attacks and it's my fault because I couldn't fight them off? I jumped to my paws to face the unknown creature that lay behind the bushes. My fur prickled in defense as a dark brown tom stepped out from the shadows, approaching me with no hesitation. The tom was very muscular and had a scratch down his nose and a nick in his ear.

"Hello, I'm Tigerstar." The cat introduced itself with a bow of its head. I glanced at the cat quickly. I'm not supposed to talk during my vigil but surely it was okay if he could be danger.

"I'm Snowflower," I said sternly. "What are you doing in our territory?"

"Oh I know who you are. I came to offer a position to you," Tigerstar replied evenly with a cool voice. "You're not doing very well in your fighting skills right? Well I'm willing to train you and help you out during your dreams."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Oh you can trust me. I'm here to help prepare you for your battle with Shadowlight." He told me.

"Who's Shadowlight?" I asked confused.

"He's Lightshadow's brother. I'm sure you've met him already." He responded in a hardened voice.

"You know them?" I asked nearly jumping out of my fur. He nodded back at me. "Me and a few others were told to help train you. If you choose to accept our help we will come to you in your dreams and show you. A few other cats from the clans are training with us too so you'll have other clanmates while you're there." He explained evenly. "Do you choose to train with the dark forest?"

I thought about what he said for a moment. I did need help in fighting and he was told to help me.

"Yes, I'll accept your help."

A/N- Your all probably thinking she's going to turn evil now but don't worry, that won't happen. She was tricked and she thinks their going to help her. I haven't chosen who she will end up liking but I do know it will be someone in the clan. I'm thinking Jayfeather or Foxleap. But Jayfeather is a very complicated romance to add in because of him being a medicine cat so unless people badly want her to be with Jayfeather than I most likely will pick someone else over him. She's not going to all of a sudden start liking someone. She'll start liking someone over time as this story goes on. Please submit who you would like her to end up with! I really want to know who you want her to be with. By the way in cat years she's about a young warrior's age so pick cats around their age. Please review and tell me who she should be with!


	13. I can be the one

A/N- Sorry for not updating in a while I've been busy.

Disclaimer- I don't own warriors or any of the characters except my OC's and this stories plot.

Mist swirled around mixing with the shadows that surrounded me. I was in a dim lit clearing covered in trees and darkness. I had expected to be here in my dreams but I didn't expect the place to look like this. I expected more of a more lit place. But Tigerstar did say it was called the dark forest so I guess it's a lot like the name. I had just finished my vigil and headed to my nest to catch up on my sleep but was awoken in the dreams of the dark forest. Cats pushed past me, not caring if they knocked me over in the impact. I flickered my gaze around worriedly. I felt so out of place here. All these cats were busy moving around or talking with others. My white fur stood out against the darkness of the forest like the moon on a cloudless night.

I wasn't really sure where to go at the moment. Tigerstar hadn't given me any specific information about where to go when I showed up here. So I just settled for walking aimlessly around until something happened. I recognized some of the cats here from the clans so I figured they were training too. A group of cats were huddled under a large tree, gossiping like teenagers who think there cool. I noticed a few of them threw glances my way as they talked in hushed tones. I just ignored them and kept walking around taking in every surrounding and cat around me.

The group of cats that had been huddled stood up and made their way towards me. I had to admit, I panicked a little when I saw them start to head towards me. I mean they look so evil! And there facial expressions toward me didn't help any. I shrunk down a little as they neared me. A broad striped tom that looked similar to Brambleclaw was the first to speak.

"I hear you're new to the dark forest, I'm Hawkfrost," The tom looked me up and down with piercing blue eyes.

"Uhh yeah Tigerstar said he was asked to train me," I sound like a scared kit. If I'm going to be training here I need to show them I'm worth training. "My names Snowflower." I added standing straighter so I was equally as tall as the tom. I looked him straight in the eye telling him I wasn't afraid and that he didn't intimidate me. Hawkfrost noticed my movements through narrowed eyes. I'm questioning his authority. Good, I can tell he thinks he knows everything.

"Tigerstar will be here shortly, in the meantime show me what you can do in fighting wise." Hawkfrost backed up giving me space. I stared back at him, my gaze unwavering.

"I can't fight your wasting your time if you think I'm going to get the moves that easily." I snapped. If these cats where so mean, I have to act like them to be accepted while I'm in the dark forest. Hawkfrost's gaze hardened. "I said show me what you can do," He repeated except with a growl this time. Unwillingly, I showed him my training move from Thunderclan where I spin around and kick with my hind legs. Almost as if I was another cat that was good at fighting, I performed the move perfect. Maybe being under pressure helps me. I couldn't help but smile on the inside as I saw Hawkfrost nod.

"At least you have a decent start at training, but let's see if you can attempt this." Hawkfrost lunged forward unhooking a paw from underneath me. I fell to the ground face first with a grunt. Okay now he was just showing off. I got wearily to my paws in time to see Tigerstar approach. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw the familiar cat head towards me.

"Okay enough torturing my apprentice, we've got work to do I shall train alone with her until she is good enough to join the others." Tigerstar said as he nodded at me in greeting.

"Have fun." Hawkfrost mumbled as he turned to the other cats in the dark clearing. Tigerstar had already begun to walk in the opposite direction with a flick of his tail signaling to follow. I hurried after him. We walked in silence for a while as we came to a quiet clearing perfect for training alone at. Tigerstar turned to me and spoke for the first time since we had left Hawkfrost.

"This will be our usual spot for training. You are not to go back to the area you were just at." He told me sternly as a mother would scolding her kit not to leave the camp. "I will teach you how to keep balanced when you attempt fighting moves." Tigerstar suddenly lunged forward with a snarl and bowled me over. "But first, I must teach you an important lessen. Never keep your guard down. Because when it's down, that's when enemies strike." Tigerstar said as he got off me and stepped to the side. "You will learn much from me in the upcoming days. And soon you will be a great fighter your clan will be proud to have. But I have one condition to training you. Are training is very brutal and we don't hold back when given the chance. Are you going to continue training with us or are we just wasting our time with you?"

Well I really need to work on my fighting skills and this is the place to do it. But is it really worth risking my time to come here every night? Whatever the reason is I'm here, I still need to train and Tigerstar is willing to help. Maybe then I will be worth something to the clans. "Yes I'll continue training here. But only because I want to. No one is to force me to stay here."

A/N- A bit of a dark chapter. But she is in the dark forest. She acted meaner to fit in with the others. Ivypool acts the same when she visits. I still haven't decided who Snowflower will end up with so every one is welcome to put who they would like her to be with. Okay trivia question! Lol. Read back in the story to find the answer. I just like doing random questions for people to answer I'll announce the winner at the beginning of the next chapter. If I could send you a real prize I would, but for know I'll just mention the winner in my author note. Okay the question is. Why was Hawkfrost bothered when Snowflower wasn't intimidated by him? The answer is in the chapter it pretty much tells you the answer right in it. Answer if you want!

~Snowy


	14. Because Im here for you

A/N- Sorry again for not updating for almost a week. I usually update every other day.

Disclaimer- I don't own warriors or any of the characters except my OC's and this stories plot.

I sat in the back of the clearing, watching the warriors of the clan head to the gathering. I hadn't done my best in fighting and hunting lately so I wasn't picked to go to the gathering. The dark forest had drained my energy from practicing day and night. I already had shown some improvement in my fighting skills. But I'm not as good as I should be. It's been about two weeks since I had agreed to train in the dark forest. I showed up there every night in my dreams to be trained by Tigerstar. He wouldn't let me train with any of the other warriors from around the clans or so much as leave that one clearing we train at. Tigerstar seemed to keep pushing me harder and harder even when I thought he'd almost given up on teaching me the move. He said eventually I would get to train with every one else when my skills where good. But who knows how long it would take for that to happen.

I watched the warrior's slink away out of the clearing following in behind Firestar. I stared at their retreating forms helplessly. I still had never been to a gathering and of course I'm curious of what one is like. I let out a sigh before getting to my paws and heading to the warriors den. It was pretty early, only a little bit before moonhigh, but I decided to go to bed anyway. It's not like I was going to actually sleep because technically I was going to be awake all night training. Id also begun to realize every wound from my dream turns into reality. I've had to sneak to Jayfeather's den a few times and lie that I slept on a thorn or got stuck in a bramble bush.

When I did come to him with a wound, he would treat it silently as he gazed at it through narrowed eyes as he worked. Sometimes I almost thought he knew that I was training at night and with other cats by looking at my wounds and easily seeing that the wound wasn't caused by a thorn. But I always shook the thought off. It's impossible for him to know I'm training there. He probably doesn't even know what the dark forest is. Let alone the knowledge that I was training there.

I got into my nest and curled up. As I closed my eyes I found myself at not falling asleep. I was glad Tigerstar was training me but I wish I could have a good night sleep every once and a while. I let out a sigh and felt my self drift into sleep. I woke up in the familiar dim lit place of the dark forest. Trees swayed over me from above, making the wrestling sound as the leaves shifted. It was windy so I just assumed it was going to rain. I sat patiently waiting for Tigerstar to come. Flicking my gaze around searching for the dark colored tabby.

It was a while before I saw leaves shuffle and Tigerstar walk out from behind. I flicked my tail impatiently as he approached me. "You took a while to get here." I commented. Tigerstar just flicked his gaze away as he responded. "I was busy." He turned his gaze back to me. "Show me the fighting move we worked on yesterday. I want to make sure you've mastered it." I nodded as I got in position with my paws evenly placed on the ground. I shifted my weight from side to side as I eyed Tigerstar waiting for the perfect time to strike. Just as I was about to launch myself at him I heard voices from behind me and the sound of shuffling. I looked behind me in confusion. Tigerstar rammed me in the side knocking me to the floor.

"What was that about?" I asked as I struggled to my paws. Tigerstar just glared across the clearing as he replied. "You weren't focused. If we where in battle, I would have already taken the chance to attack you again." I turned my gaze to where he was staring. I could tell he was unhappy about whatever it was that had decided to come in the clearing. Staring back at me was a group of cats from around the clans who trained here. "We shouldn't have gone this way. I told you we where suppose to go the other way-" A cat said cutting herself off as she looked at me. I looked at her back with a similar expression. The cat standing in front of me was Ivypool. What was she doing here?

A/N- I know not a good chapter but I needed to post something. It was short to so I'm going to post another chapter tomorrow because I feel so bad that this one is short.


	15. Please don't walk away

A/N-Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Disclaimer- I don't own warriors or any of the characters except my OC's and this plots story.

I starred in shock. Ivypool returned my gaze with one similar to it. Tigerstar's face darkened. I could tell this is defiantly what he didn't want to happen. I noticed his eyes where blazing and the sight of him like that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Ivypool?" I asked in an astonished tone. I tuned to face her and saw that her eyes held surprise but her gaze snapped into one of accusing.

"What are you doing here?" She halfway growled. I noticed Ivypool pull back a little, and from the way she was breathing I could tell she was suddenly afraid of the reason I was here. I drew in a short breathe before speaking. "I'm training with Tigerstar what are _you_ doing here?" I responded quickly. I wasn't going to tell her specifically why I was training here. What right did she have to know? I saw her hesitate before she spoke.

"I have my reasons." She said sternly. She was gritting her teeth and I could tell from where I was standing that she didn't feel comfortable about talking around all these other cats. Tigerstar pushed his way in between me and Ivypool. "Training is over. You can leave now," He ordered me. But I wasn't ready to leave yet. I ignored Tigerstar and continued to stare at Ivypool. Tigerstar snarled suddenly and turned on me drawing the corners of his mouth up showing long, sharp teeth. "I said go!" I flinched. I'd never him talk to me like that. The last time someone had spoken to me that way was when my dad threatened to throw me out. And from the way Tigerstar was glaring at me I could tell he was serious. The look he was giving me made me think he was about to leap at me.

I wasn't going to push him any farther. I shrunk down under his gaze. I crouched down and looked up at the cats glaring down at me. What right did I have to be here? I sighed closed my eyes. I slowed my breathing and let myself drift from the dream.

I opened my eyes to the warriors den surrounding me. Thank Starclan I'm back in Thunderclan I thought letting out a sigh of relief. What the hell was Ivypool doing there? I'm sure she isn't part of the prophecy so what was she doing there? I looked over to where her nest was and found that it was empty. How had she woken up before me? I wanted to talk to her face to face without some cat yelling at us. Tigerstar had yelled at me. I mean it's not like I care if someone yelling at me but I've gotten use to people actually being reasonable around me. Hearing him yell just brought back unneeded memories. Tigerstar was from the dark forest I reminded myself. He doesn't care how he comes across to others. I'm not letting myself turn like them. I'll train then leave. That's the only business I have there.

Ivypaw entered the den suddenly making me jump.

"Hey." She said sitting next to me.

"Hey."

"So what were you doing in the dark forest?" She asked me calmly not meeting my gaze. I stared back at her thinking of how to respond. "I'm training. That's all I'm doing there." I said coolly. I could feel the tension between us rising. I shifted from paw to paw nervously waiting for an answer. The reason I was getting all worked up about this I would never know.

"Duh you're training there. That's what the Dark Forest does. I asked what is the reason your training there for?" She asked me suspiciously. I froze. Wait. She thinks I'm planning something with the dark forest. Dude she thinks I'm a traitor.

"Oh you think I'm working with the dark forest against the clans!" I let out a small laugh. "No I'm just training there because of a prophecy. You got it all wrong." I assured her. She suddenly looked very confused and it showed all over her face.

"How are you the prophecy? I thought it was only me, Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing part of the prophecy?" Now it was my turn to be confused. What was she talking about? Jayfeather her is part of a prophecy? That was news to me.

"I think were talking about two different prophecies here." I suggested.

"Wait there is another prophecy? What is your about?" I told her all about the prophecy. What I didn't tell her was that I was human. I'm not letting word of that get out and the clan. I trust Jayfeather to keep it to himself. She also told me more about the prophecy she was involved in. Truly I was kind of pissed that Jayfeather hadn't told me about it. I thought we told each other everything. Boy was he in for it later.

A/N-Lame chapter I know haha. But next chapter will be better I promise. And you know why. Because that's when the romance in this story is ganna start! It won't be anything too big. I have decided on Foxleap but only because I feel bad he doesn't have anyone in the newest warrior book and because Jayfeather is really complicated to add in this story. I would have done him but it's almost impossible to add romance with him in this story. Sorry to disappoint some of you who wanted Jayfeather. I hope you continue reading thought. Please review.


	16. Skies are turning Gray

A/N-Some people are disappointed about Foxleap being the one I chose but I believe he was a good choice. Most male cats in the newest warrior book Sign of the Moon are already with someone or like someone and Foxleap is one of the only cats I know that isn't with anyone yet. I also like him better than Bumblestripe or any of the others so he was my choice. If you didn't know before, this book does take place after sign of the moon and during it so it may have spoilers. I forgot to mention this when the story started. Also the whole Jayfeather thing and the stick from earlier is also from the newest series of Warriors Omen of the Stars so if you where confused by that its part of the actual series. Okay sorry for author note you can read now.

Disclaimer-I don't own warriors or any of the characters except my OC's and this stories plot.

"I didn't want you to know. It would just cause you more trouble and it was meant for only me and the others to know. I'm surprised Ivypool even told you, I told her how serious this was and that she couldn't go around telling every one for the whole world to know." Jayfeather argued his voice rising as he spoke of Ivypool. I shook my head at him in defense.

"Well you should've said something! You know of my prophecy and do I care? No. The clans rely on us so we should be sharing things that happen to us. I thought we worked together." I yelled back at Jayfeather. I could tell he was a bit taken aback that I had taken him not telling me about the prophecy. And I saw a little bit of regret in his eyes. He was usually the one to yell but it was my turn now. I turned my gaze from Jayfeathers sharply. I was done talking to him. I turned to leave with an angry swish of my tail. Jayfeather stopped me with his tail from leaving. I glared at him through narrowed eyes. I wasn't in the mood for this crap.

"I only know the prophecy your part of because Starclan TOLD me. And why do you care so much about what I tell you. My prophecy is my business and your prophecy is yours." I turned my back on him and continued to walk away. He didn't deserve an answer. As I walked away from Jayfeather I felt his eyes following me. So creepy how he knew exactly where you where and he couldn't even see you. I quickly snatched a piece of freshkill from the pile and sat down with it in an empty spot in the clearing towards the back. I hated sitting near other cats and eating. It was easier alone.

Taking a bite of freshkill, I began to think about what I was truly going to do when it came down to me meeting face to face with Shadowlight or whoever he was. I'm not the one to be brave when others are depending on me.

"Snowflower," I snapped my head around to look Brambleclaw who had called my name."Your going to the training hallow again to train with Lionblaze, Dovewing, Blizzardpaw, and Foxleap." I gave Brambleclaw a brief nod. If I said anything I'm sure my voice would be stiff and angry sounding so it's better if I didn't talk until I relaxed. I noticed the patrol waiting near the entrance to the camp so I finished my water vole quickly and came over to the patrol waiting for me.

"You ready?" Foxleap asked giving me a nod. I could tell he noticed I wasn't in too good of a mood so he didn't say much of anything else.

"Yeah let's go!" I said. I was tired of being angry. I let my shoulders hang and let myself relax. I'm only mad at Jayfeather. I don't need to be taking my anger out on others. During most the walk to the training hollow, I noticed Foxleap kept looking my way. Weird. I looked over at the same time he was looking at me and he seemed surprised I had noticed him. We exchanged a brief glance before I tore my gaze away and looked back at the ground as I walked. From the corner of my eye I saw his gaze remained on me. I tried to ignore it but even when he looked away I still had the image of him glued to my mind.

Once we arrived I sat in the edge of the clearing. I expected Blizzardpaw to be training first since he was the apprentice here but I was surprised when Lionblaze called me up first to train. I stood up from my spot next to Dovewing and came forward to stand in front of Lionblaze.

"Our next lesson will be first instinct. When someone runs at you, everyone has their first thought of how they would react. We will test your skills in fast reactions." As soon as the last word he said was out Lionblaze charged at me. His paws were outstretched but his claws where sheathed as he jumped. I quickly side stepped and stuck my front paw out to trip Lionblaze. To my surprise I actually managed to get him off balance. I turned quickly and tackled him to the ground instinctively. I clung to Lionblaze's back as he scrambled to his paws. I could tell he was going easy on me. If I were an actual enemy to him he would have already had me pinned to the ground begging for mercy. He suddenly dropped to the ground and rolled over crushing me under his weight.

He knocked the breathe out of me in the mean time. I thought back to what Tigerstar had told me about what to do when an enemy's weight has the advantage. I used my hind legs to push against his back while I wiggled my way out from under him using my front paws. I managed to get out from under him and as soon as I was on my paws again I turned and lunged for him. I landed on his stomach and pinned him evenly to the ground. If I was an enemy I would have clawed his stomach. I could tell I had won. But he was going easy so I didn't really consider it as a win. Lionblaze gently nudged me off. I got to my feet and watched him scramble to his.

"Good job," Lionblaze nodded to me. "Where did you learn those fighting moves?" I could tell there was suspicion in his voice. Why he was suspicious I don't know. I tuned to the others who sat at the edge of the clearing where they had watched us train.

"Good work you did so well this time!" Blizzardpaw said excitedly bouncing around me in circles. I smiled lightly. If cats could smile. Dovewing also congratulated me. I felt warmth spread throughout my body. For once I had done something right. I looked over at Foxleap curious of his reaction. When I looked at him in the eyes I saw admiration. His eyes glowed as he looked at me. And to tell the truth, I had never seen anyone else look at me like that. I felt my pelt growing hot. Wait was I embarrassed? I took my gaze away from his and switched it to the ground. I'm defiantly feeling something. But I didn't mind being embarrassed about it. In fact, I actually kind of liked the way he looked at me. Like I was special. Like I belonged.

A/N-Awwww. Lol I thought this chapter was cute. Hope you liked my first attempt at romance. And I would much love reviews to tell me if there is anything about romance that you guys could help me improve on. I'm also hoping you guys will tell me what you think about what I've done so far.


	17. Your Guardian Angle

A/N-Mostly romance in this chapter but it leads up to things. Don't worry this romance won't be pointless I've made it to where it goes into with the storyline. since i can't figure out how to put a line to seperate things in my story i will put XxXxXx. So don't get confused when you see that.

Disclaimer- I don't own warriors or any of the characters except for this stories plot and my OC's

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I caught Jayfeather looking at me from across the clearing. I could tell there was something he wanted to talk to me about, but I never gave him the chance to actually talk to me about it. Whenever I caught his eye I always looked away and busied myself doing something else. Today it happened to be raining, so I was stuck in camp, much to my dislike. My fur clung to my sides from the rain and I felt like I was dragging an extra weight. I was fixing the warriors den today that had been torn up due to the storm. Crushed brambles lay in scattered clumps around the clearing. I heard Jayfeather calling me, so I pretended I didn't hear him and ignored him. Why of all days does it have to rain? I was drenched as it was and stuck in camp and now Jayfeather's going to bug me.

Jayfeather ended up approaching me even though I had ignored him. I let out an irritated sigh and turned to him. Jayfeather stood a few feet away glaring at me. His fur was ragged and clumped up from the rain; it looked like someone had pulled him backwards through a patch of brambles.

"What do you want?" I growled. Thunder crackled sending yellow streaks across the sky. Rain pelted the dim clearing sending cats running to their dens. This was the first thunderstorm since I was turned into a cat and to speak the truth, I was scared.

"Why didn't you tell me you where training with the dark forest?" He spoke urgently with a low voice. I rolled my eyes. "Oh I don't know, we don't have to tell each other everything," Jayfeather just glared at me in response. I flicked my tail in annoyance and rolled me eyes. "Sucks not knowing things, doesn't it?" Jayfeather's sightless blue eyes remained on me. To start, his eyes showed anger and agitation, but as I looked at him more closely, I noticed his eyes held forgiveness. Jayfeather let out a sigh suddenly, "Let's just drop this, we both have our secrets." As Jayfeather said this, I felt like a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders, I didn't have anything to weigh me down anymore.

I nodded my head slightly, "Yeah." The rain still continued to pour heavily. Water slipped over the sides of the deep canyon, like camp and muddied the Thunderclan camp.

"Hey Snowflower," I turned and looked at Foxleap who was bounding towards me. Jayfeather flicked his gaze to his den. I could see uneasiness in Jayfeather's gaze and his movements where as if he was feeling awkward. Jayfeather switched his gaze from me, to Foxleap, then back at his den.

"I've got to go tend to Briarlight," Jayfeather said turning and walking toward his den. Thanks for leaving me alone with Foxleap! Sighing, I turned to face Foxleap. Water streaked down the sides of his face. His fur was ruffled from the rain and stuck up in all directions. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing at his appearance. Foxleap shook his fur which didn't help any. "Hey."

"Hey." I fluffed up my fur against the rain in an attempt to keep the rain out of my fur.

"You want to go somewhere more covered from the rain?" He asked darting his eyes to a corner in the clearing.

"Sure." Foxleap walked over to a sheltered area in the clearing which had a large tree dappling over it. I followed him slowly trailing in behind him.

"So listen," Foxleap began once he had sat down. "Umm I've been meaning to tell you something…" He said hesitantly drifting off. Oh no not this talk. The kind of talk you see in those cheesy romance movies.

"Okay, tell me."

"Well what if I said I liked you, but didn't know how to go about telling you this." He said awkwardly glancing at the ground then back at me. I noticed Foxleap kept shifting his weight from paw to paw. He was holding his breath as he waited for my answer.

"Let me ask you this, why?" I responded after a few moments of silence. My gaze remained on the ground. I've never had one guy look at me the way Foxleap was looking at me now. At school, I never let myself get close to a guy, so why now, when I'm a cat, is someone actually paying attention to me?

"I just like you, I know that's a terrible answer," Foxleap said shaking his head. "But it is true." I looked up at him for a brief second, our eyes meeting. His brilliant eyes searched mine for a hint that I felt the same way. I quickly snatched my gaze away from his. I didn't want to give anything away.

"Please say something." Foxleap said after a while when I didn't respond. I could feel him willing me to look up and meet his gaze.

"Foxleap…" I paused. "I can't be sidetracked."

"I won't side track you from whatever it is, I promise." I looked up at Foxleap. His eyes held hopefulness for what could be.

"Okay." I said letting out a purr. Foxleap's eyes lit up and I could tell he wasn't far from yowling in happiness. Did he really care that much?

I had forgotten it was raining because I was so focused on me and Foxleap's talk. The rain now plummeted from the sky in large droplets that splattered the ground. The rain hadn't let up any, in fact it poured even harder. By now me and Foxleap were the only ones in the clearing. Everyone else was already in their dens.

"Hey I think I should get some sleep," Foxleap said. "You coming with?" I nodded. I was suddenly aware of Foxleap's pelt brushing against mine. Foxleap placed his tail on my shoulder and guided me to the warriors den. The den was packed with cats. Taking the lead, I inched my way through the crowd of sleeping cats, careful not to step on anyone. Foxleap followed in behind me following my pawsteps. Eventually, I found two dry nests in the corner of the den which me and Foxleap settled down in.

Foxleap looked at me, his eyes gentle. Thunder shook the den, dragging out through the air with a flash of lightning. I scooted closer to Foxleap to where our pelts brushed gently. I sighed and closed my eyes. Maybe I was meant to become a cat, to have come here. To have met Foxleap.

"Goodnight." Foxleap whispered in my ear.

"Night." I responded without opening my eyes. I felt Foxleap's breathing slow beside me. He was asleep before me, but I fell asleep soon after.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up to Foxleap shaking me urgently. I blinked open my eyes quickly. "Whaa?"

"Come on, the camp is flooding!"

A/N-I think this chapter was okay but I don't know because I'm not the one reading. Anyway hope you guys would review for me and thanks so much to all of you who have been reviewing!


	18. It ends Tonight

A/N- Okay I'm soooo sorry. I haven't updated in like a month and I feel really bad. But I got caught up in stuff going on. Anyway I'm updating now! So I hope I still have some reviewers left. I might have lost some for how long it took me to update. I hope some of you are still willing to read my story and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine. I was hoping to get it for Christmas. Lol

XxXxXxXxXxX

My eyes shot open wide with horror as soon as Foxleap had spoken the words. To humans, floods aren't too big of a deal. Or at least the small ones aren't. But to a cat, being much smaller, one little flood could go a long way and kill many cats. Not just that, but half of them can't even swim. Thank god I know how to swim… Or at least knew how to when I was a human. Not sure how swimming works with four paws. As I looked down at my feet I realized, Foxleap was right. The water was already past my paws and still increasing it's height at an alarming rate. We happen to be the last two in the warriors den. It had rained all night and as I looked out I was it was still raining.

Foxleap's eyes were glazed with worry as I looked at him. I'm sure he had never experienced a flood. Foxleap began nudging me out of the den and into the clearing where I saw the entire camp was already chaos. The queens were emerging from their den while other cats splashed around in complete fear of what to do. If the water got much higher, we would have a major problem. At this point they can all walk through the water but what happens when they are all forced to swim?

Brambleclaw was yelling orders to go to the abandoned twoleg nest. Foxleap happen to still be nudging me towards the entrance of the camp. I stopped in my tracks and turned to him. He looked up at me with confusion.

"We need to get out of here come on." He said still attempting to nudge me out of the camp.

"Not yet. You go ahead since you can't swim. I'm going to help cats while I can." Foxleap eyes flashed with fear.

"I'll help too. I'm not just going to abandon you guys here. But please don't push yourself to hard." I nodded and turned towards the nursery and splashed toward it. Foxleap went off in some other direction but I was too focused to see exactly where. Daisy and Ferncloud where helping Poppyfrost out of the den. I hurried over to them and snatched up Molekit who was panicking by Poppyfrost's paws. I shoved the kit at daisy.

"Take him. I'll help Poppyfrost. Ferncloud get Cherrykit." I ordered them. Ferncloud reached down and came up with cherrykit in her jaws. They nodded and both took off toward the camp entrance. Poppyfrost's gaze was panic-stricken and her fur was fluffed up in fear. I walked up to Poppyfrost's side and let her lean on me as I walked her out of the camp. The camp was an old gorge so it went down like a valley shape making them prone to heavy floods. So to get away from the flood you had to climb up and over to get to higher ground. I pulled Poppyfrost through the camp entrance. Cats were streaming by towards the abandoned twoleg nest.

As I was leaving I looked back into the camp. Most cats had already left but a few remained. I looked over at the medicine cat den and saw that a cat still remained in it. I turned back around to the cats fleeing the camp.

"Hey, Dustpelt!" I called. "Come get Poppyfrost." He turned and looked at me then ran over and let her lean on his shoulder. Once I was sure he had her I turned and took off towards the medicine cat den. The brambles that covered the entrance to the den and formed it seemed to be sinking at the weight of the water. I pushed the brambles up with my back to prevent them from collapsing.

"Jayfeather get out now!" I called in still holding the brambles up. He turned to look at me. He had herbs in his jaws and he was drenched. The water was up to his belly fur already. Looks like we would be swimming out of camp. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?" I yelled in the den my voice muffled by the pouring rain and water surging around the camp. Jayfeathers ears perked to catch my voice. Jayfeather turned with the herbs and ran towards me.

"I was getting as many herbs as I could." He said coming up to me. I pushed the brambles sideways with my back and let Jayfeather pass. As soon as he was fully out I lurched forward out from under the brambles. As I looked back, I saw the brambles coming together and collapse to the ground along with the rest of the den. I stared at it in shock. If I had been a moment later that would have fallen on Jayfeather.

As I looked back to where Jayfeather had gone I could see him attempting to swim across the clearing with his head held high in order to keep the herbs dry. But of course being blind and not knowing how to swim was seriously affecting how fast he was going and how much air was filtering through his body. I lifted my paws from the ground and let the current take me while I altered my direction to Jayfeather. As I came closer to him, Jayfeather looked over, his eyes glazed with fear. He was loosing his calmness and with each passing moment, his panicking grew.

I could no longer touch the ground even if I wanted to. I brushed the side of Jayfeather letting him know I was there. Taking the fur at the base of his neck with my teeth, I began to swim carrying him with me. I felt Jayfeather stop fighting the current as he let me pull him along. Jayfeather was twice my size so I was struggling to keep my head up. I pulled him up to the camp entrance where the water was low enough to at least touch the ground. I let go of his fur and let him gather himself together. Looking back at the camp I saw we had been the last ones out. Jayfeather turned and nodded at me. I nodded back and together, we both helped each other as we made our way through Thunderclan territory towards the abandoned twoleg nest.

The rain still poured overhead causing us to go at a slower rate. We finally came to the abandoned house after what felt like an hour of walking. Once we entered the broken house I collapsed on the floor of it panting heavily. The cats that were already there crowded around me.

"What's wrong with her…" I heard someone say just as I felt my self drift into unconscious.

A/M- This was a big chapter. Not really anything to do with the main story line that I planed for this story but it was exciting. XD I don't want to just through you guys into the actual part of the story yet. I say its way too early and I still have other things I need to add into the story. This weekend I had lots of ideas at where to take this story. I still haven't had writers block with this story. Maybe later when some major things are going to happen and I get confused on how to put it together but for now. I have tons of ideas. Hope you guys liked this chapter enough to review.


	19. Headstrong

A/N- I haven't updated in a while. *Sighs* I know you guys are probably disappointed in me for not keeping up with the story. I promise to update sooner from now on. I will not leave you guys hanging. I am so grateful for all the reviews! When I checked on my story I couldn't believe I had 81 reviews. I am soooo happy. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. You guys really deserve a good long chapter. But sadly this chapter isn't very long =( but it is good I think. Snowflower/Alex learns quite a few new things.

Disclaimer- No warriors are still not mine. All rights go to Erin Hunter. All though I do own this stories plot and my OC's.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Blinking open my eyes I realized that I was in the abandoned twoleg nest. Several cats were near me while others were in groups huddled around the large den. We looked like ants compared to the twoleg den's monstrous size. Jayfeather was to my right while Foxleap was asleep beside me. Jayfeather had been previously bending over his meager supply of medicine before he noticed me and looked up.

"Hey Snowflower, you're awake." He said as he turned his head and looked back down at his supplies. I looked down at Foxleap studying his sleeping form. So peaceful. Why couldn't life always be like that? So simple, so easy. Nothing to necessarily make you upset or mad. But the again, I didn't want that life. If this was me I would constantly feel like something was missing. And sometimes now I still feel like that.

"Jayfeather, how long was I asleep?" I asked him suddenly. This question had been nagging at my thoughts since I woke up. Jayfeather looked up again studying me for a moment.

"About a day or two." I widened my eyes at him in surprise.

"That's strange… I don't understand what could have caused me to sleep so long."

"You were exhausted," Jayfeather said. Then he leaned closer. "Your body couldn't take the stress you put on it so soon after being injured. Maybe as a human you could have taken this easily but as a cat your strength is limited." He said to me in a low voice. I nodded back at him in understanding. I turned my gaze to Foxleap. Jayfeather too looked down at the red colored cat.

"You know, he hasn't left your side since you arrived." Jayfeather told me not taking his gaze off of Foxleap. The way Jayfeather was looking directly at him made me think he actually could see.

"Really." I answered. Jayfeather nodded.

"I told him he needed sleep but he just told me he would sleep there." I just looked back down at Foxleap in response.

"You're well enough to leave now. You just needed sleep and medicine to help for shock."

"I'll wait untill he wakes up." I said. "After all he waited for me." Jayfeather nodes again and turned back to his work.

It was a while before Foxleap showed signs of waking up. During the time in which about half the clan had come in the den asking Jayfeather if he'd received any omens from Starclan about what to do.

"How do you handle this?" I asked after a while of watching cats ask Jayfeather questions.

"Handle what?"

I shrugged. "All these cats constantly bugging you about omens. It's got to get annoying. You would tell them if you'd received something."

"I guess it's just their way of checking if Starclan is still with them. These cats feel strongly for what they believe. And they want to believe that in the worst times Starclan still remains strong and on their side." Jayfeather told me with ruminated expression.

"It's like they want to believe they have someone to lean on when things go bad." I said after a few moments during which I quietly was thinking. Jayfeather looked up suddenly.

"Exactly." He said. "Sometimes I feel like I'm the one supporting them. Like if I wasn't here to help. Who would?" I nodded. I knew how this went. After all I was the one who supported my siblings. I soon found myself telling Jayfeather everything. Well not exactly everything but a good percentage of my life. I started from when I had always felt weird around my parents from when they were drinking. I always knew how things would end. Of course he would ask what 'Drinking' was. I just ended telling him it was something a twoleg drinks that really messes up how they act. I told him all about my siblings. How I felt responsible for them. I was their supporter. I even told him about Annie who had died of leukemia which I also explained was a deadly disease.

He had many questions I had many answers. It actually felt nice to talk about it. All my life I'd kept it inside. When I should have at least told someone. Being there with Jayfeather I felt like I could actually relate to someone. So strange how sometimes you find yourself in the most random positions. Which is why now as Foxleap woke up and blinked open his eyes, I felt a little reluctant to acknowledge him. It had been nice to talk to Jayfeather in a way that I couldn't have done with anyone else. But this moment was over and now it was time to move on.

"Hey Foxleap." He looked over at the sound of my voice. As soon as our eyes had made contact he jumped to his feet in surprise.

"You're awake!" I nodded back at him as he continued on. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

I shrugged. "Thought you needed the sleep. Plus I haven't been up that long."

"Oh. Okay."

"Jayfeather said we're allowed to leave now." I said nodding at him.

"I thought you had to stay longer but I guess not. Let's go ask Firestar about patrolling." I nodded and followed in behind him as we walked away. A queasy feeling appeared in the pit of my stomach making me uneasy. I looked back at Jayfeather as I left. I couldn't help but feel that it had something to do with him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N- It was an okay chapter. I decided not to make it Cliffhanger ending but only because it wasn't really a chapter that required one. And I couldn't think of a cliffhanger to end this chapter. Anyway hoped you enjoyed it and I hope you guys review.


	20. Facedown

A/N- I know every time I don't post for a while I tell you guys I'll start posting faster and then I don't. But at least I'm posting now. This chapter introduces a new character. He will be very important to the story. It explains further about him in this chapter. Sorry if it confuses you a little. It will make more sense later. This is a month after the flood so the clan is back at camp now.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.

Jake- In human form he is 16 year's old with black hair and blue eyes. Cat form he is a black tom cat with bluish black fur and dark blue markings.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jakes P.O.V

6 months. Still a cat. _Why am I a cat_? I've been this way long enough to know I might never change back. I don't ask for much in my life. So when I'm turned into a cat, you know I kind of want to know why? It's not all that bad. I mean sure, I won't get to play the next Call of Duty or I won't get to buy this game I've been waiting for but I'm fine. Oh and I get these sudden urges to lick myself but I resist them. Onetime when I tried to take a bath, some cat was there staring at me like I was insane. I guess I'm not liked much by the "real" cats. But how easy is it to adjust to cat life? I'm still learning to get use to it day by day.

I guess I kind of like being a cat. It's a nice way to get away from things. I try not to think too hard about being a cat. If the world dwelled on things in the past how would we keep up with the future? I'm a cat and until I change back, no if I change back, I might as well make the best of it. Deciding this I started exploring my surroundings. I'd already searched around for a source of water a few days ago with no luck. How hard can it be to find a river or even a puddle? Everyone's first instinct to surviving is water so I find it odd I can't find any. I can smell the moisture in the air but I can't seem to locate it.

I followed my nose through the thick pine trees that surrounded me until I finally saw the woods thinning out. Now I could feel the sun on my back, leaking in through the tree tops illuminating the forest floor below. It was the afternoon. I let in an intake of breath as I felt my face connect with the ground. Nice. I'd tripped on a root. _Cats are so clumsy_. I thought as I got to my paws. I continued through the woods favoring my paw until it stopped aching. The lake seemed to pop out of nowhere. I ran forward and gulped the water until I was full. Who knows when I'd see water again? I plan to keep traveling. I had been located in a different area when I'd been first changed into a cat but I traveled here a month after a flood.

I sat down by the lake, gazing across the variety of landscapes stretched across the border around the lake. From where I was I could see swamp land across the lake to the right. Near it, on the other side of the island in the lake, was a farm from what I could see. To the left of the farm was a large field of grass with sloping hills. I heard a hiss behind me suddenly, making me jump. Spinning around, I was started to see a large group of three or four cats staring back at me, their fur on end. I kept myself calm and flattened my fur to my body in complete relaxation. I had to appear undisturbed by them like seeing a group of snarling cats was a daily thing for me. Which it was.

One of them growled but was quickly silenced by an older looking tom cat with ginger fur.

"Enough let him speak." The ginger cat said looking back at me. "Why are you on Shadowclan territory?"

"Shadowclan?"

"Oh come on you must have heard of us before?" The cats who had growled at me added. I shook my head.

"Well, we're a clan and you're on our territory."

"I um didn't know."

"Don't play dumb. Now get off our territory" A cat growled. I flattened my ears.

"Don't you accuse me of something when I didn't know." I said narrowing my eyes at the ginger tom who I suspected was leader of the group. A brown tom with a long scar across his back took a step closer to me. I pulled back my lips into a snarl, showing my teeth at him. He backed away looking alarmed. He hadn't expected me to stand up for myself in front of them. The ginger tom faced the other cats.

"Drive him off. He's caused enough trouble as it is." With his permission they all began coming at me with their ears flattened, teeth showing. I stood my ground as the first cat threw himself at me. He lunged and sliced my cheek with his claws, I immediately felt blood well up and I quickly ducked his next blow.

I know how to fight as a human but as a cat it becomes much more difficult. I tripped the cat when he was unaware and whacked him on the side of his face with my paw. By now the rest had joined in with him and were attacking me from all sides. As soon as one would hit me and stun me for a moment another would strike and leave me just as off balance as before. I fought as long as I could taking out a good amount of them until I was in too much pain to do anything more. Right before I could back off, one cat caught the tip of my ear in its claw and ripped clean through it. I tore myself away from the wad of cats and took off running.

"Chase him to the border!" The chased me for the longest time until suddenly they stopped. I turned and glared at them.

"Let him go. He's Thunderclan's problem now." _So there are more of them?_ They watched me as I descended farther into the woods until they turned and began to walk away. A few of them were limping. At least I gained something from this. That was awfully stupid of me. Trying to take on all those cats wasn't my smartest move. The sun was setting when I came to this side of the lakes border. I dropped to the ground next to the lake and curled up into a ball hoping to stay warm. I was exhausted and in pain. I closed my eyes and immediately went to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It seemed only an instant that I had been asleep. I looked up and the first thing I saw was a snow white cat with one green eye and one blue eye. She stared at me in shock. I got to my paws and stretched as if waking up to a strange cat staring at me was normal.

"Hey." I said turning to look at her. She hesitated then after a few moments spoke.

"Hi." Her voice was strange. Not really strange but more human sounding than a cats voice. I can't really describe the difference it's just kind of there. She stared at me. And stared at me. Oh and guess what? She stared at me some more. What was her problem? Something in my gaze must have shown because she shook her head and looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry." She whispered half to herself. "You just alarmed me."

"How did I alarm you?"

"Um well you're-," she stopped. "Different."

"Different." I repeated. "Different how?"

"Well one, I've never seen a cat with those markings. Two, you don't seem intimidated by finding a stranger by you when you first wake up. Three, you look like you just died and came back to life with all those injuries. Four, you-."

"I get the point." I cut her off knowing she could go on and on with my differences. She stared at me again. But she seemed to notice she was this time and avoided my gaze for the longest time.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Alex."

"So are you-."

"Shhh!" She interrupted. "My clanmates are coming." She pushed me in the lake. I couldn't tell what was going on from underwater. _She's one of them_. I had enough sense to stay down underwater until I heard her muffled voice telling me to come up. I broke the surface and jumped on the shore.

"What was that for?" I said shaking my fur out making sure I got her wet in the meantime. She flicked her ears at me.

"I was protecting you." She said

"No need." I told her simply. "I can handle myself."

"Not from what I see of you now."

"Oh this?" I asked looking down at myself. "I ran into some cats over there. They ambushed me one to five but you can't really register that as fair seeing I took them on single handedly." She widened her eyes. I looked at her dumbfounded.

"You… you were human." Now I was surprised. _How had she figured this out? _I thought until suddenly I remembered I had used the word "Hand" instead of "Paw".

"Yes." She looked me in the eye.

"Come with me."

A/N- I loved this chapter. Just thought I'd say that. It was fun writing it. Jake is a fun character to portray. I made him a naturally funny character. Tell me what you think of him as a character and if you have any suggestions about him. Love you guys!


	21. Scars

A/N- So new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry its not very long. Next chapter will be longer.

Disclaimer- Never will be mine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Alex's P.O.V)

I took one look at him an instantly knew he was human. Or at least different from most cats. And my thoughts were proved when he straight up told me. _He's so different. _At least I looked like a cat. He has blue markings that stretch up his back and I'm just pure white. No cat I've seen has his markings. A thought suddenly nailed me. _Maybe he has experience as a cat. _Thinking this I stopped suddenly and looked back at him. He looked up in alarm and almost tripped over me.

"What is it?" He asked looking around.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

"How long have you been a cat?"

He paused for a moment. "About six months. Why?"

_Six months. That's about the same amount of time I've been a cat._

"Did you get changed into a cat on the night of a thunderstorm?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess?" I offered. He looked at me with an amused expression.

"So I'm not the only one. Am I? You're human too." I nodded looking him in the eye.

"So if you're human. Why are you in a clan?" He asked.

"It's the reason I'm a cat." I paused. "We're cats."

"So we were turned into cats to go live in some clan and attack other defenseless cats?" He pressed on.

I shook my head. "That's not how the clan's work. We help and defend each other. We're kind of just a big family."

"So your big family loves attacking defenseless cats for fun?"

"No. We defend our territory. Clan cats are territorial and if we find strange cats on our land that might threaten our territory or our family we fight and run them off." I said beginning to walk again with him following.

"I never got your name."

"Jake."

I nodded. "The clans aren't exactly accepting. Don't be surprised if they want to turn you down and not allow you in the clan."

"You want me to join the clan with you?"

"Well I think it's the reason you are a cat. And until this prophecy thing is fulfilled I don't think we will ever be human again. Though that's not a bad thing."

He looked at me sideways while walking. "Bad family life?" _He seems to be taking this well. At least he's not freaking out. _I nodded. "It's kind of a relief you know? Being able to get away from things. Though I still miss them."

"I can't say I have anything of a back story. I had good grades unlike most my friends. They would always try to persuade me to do drugs and other crap and tell me to lighten up on life but I never found myself able to fall in with that crowd."

"Good choice. I have a sibling who I'm really worried about falling into that category. She started wearing black as soon as she started attending middle school and I walked into her room one day to hear her listening to depressing music. It sort of startled me to see her change so rapidly. But I guess I'm lucky I didn't turn out like that."

"Yeah I'm-."

"We're near the camp. We'd better be quiet." I said cutting him off. It was silent for the rest of the walk with only the noise of our pawsteps on the forest floor. I didn't know I was holding my breath until Jake nudged me looking serious. He knows I'm nervous but how could I not be. The clans aren't the friendliest and they'd be mad at me for bringing home a stranger. How would I make them understand I need this cat in our clan? Whatever it is I do I know I have to figure out a way to let him stay.

I was holding my breath again as we entered the camp. The clan was already alert and staring at the entrance, their hackles raised. Firestar was seated at the base of highledge with Jayfeather next to him. Jayfeather had a wistful expression as his eyes landed on Jake. Firestar's gaze was full of curiosity. Either way they both looked like they were ready to accept Jake into the clan even though they hadn't met him yet. The clan was going to be the hard part. Trying to get them to accept Jake like they had me would be difficult. Brambleclaw was already walking forward to confront us.

"Snowflower. Why have you brought this stranger to our clan?"

"I found him by the lake close to Shadowclan territory. He took on an entire Shadowclan patrol single pawed when they tried to chase him out. I thought Firestar should make the decision on what to do with him."

He nodded turning to look at Firestar. From what I could tell most of the clan was relived that this cat didn't oppose a threat. Dustpelt nodded at hearing the cat took on a Shadowclan patrol. I was impressed too. Jake is an untrained loner according to the clans that took on four Shadowclan cats by himself and left with nothing more than a nick in his ear and a few scratches. I was glad he could fight. That makes my job getting him accepted into the clan much easier.

"Snowflower, come with me. We need to talk." Firestar said signaling with his tail to follow him to his den. I looked back at Jake as I walked toward Firestar's den and nodded at him telling him not to do anything stupid. I walked into Firestar's den wearily. I'd only been here a few times and every time I'm here I feel like I'm in trouble. Firestar glanced up from where he sat in the corner.

"You think he should join the clan don't you?"

I nodded lowering my gaze. "I think he has to do with the prophecy."

"I'm aware of this prophecy. Jayfeather warned me you would bring home this cat. But he never told me why he just told me that he was to be accepted into the clan."

I felt my ears burn. It was time to tell him. He is leader after all.

"Did he also tell you that I'm a twoleg?" I said holding my breath and looking at the floor.

"I'm also aware of that."

"You knew?" I said astonished.

"Jayfeather didn't have to tell me. I am a leader after all. I have my resources."

"That's good I didn't want you to freak. Jake really needs to be in this clan. If you want Thunderclan to survive this next season you have to let him in."

"And I'm assuming Jake is this cat's name?"

I nodded.

"And he's also a twoleg?"

Again I found myself nodding. _How does he know so much?_

"I think it's time I told you the rest of this prophecy." I said matching my gaze to his.

A/N- This story keeps getting more and more fun to write the farther it gets into the story =) Hope you guys review!


	22. I will never let you fall

A/N- Hope you enjoy it as much as I do. I'm sorry this chapter might be a little cheesy but I haven't had any heart to heart moments. And I know it may be a little rushed but I need to end this story soon and get to the good part where it really gets interesting. I feel like I keep filling this story with filler chapters but all stories have those.

Disclaimer- Warriors are not mine. Erin Hunter owns them not me. I only own this stories plot and my writing skills.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Jakes P.O.V)

They're all staring at me like I'm some wild animal with rabies. It was annoying actually. Even if I was a threat it's not like I could do anything against an entire clan of cats willing to defend what they love at any cost. I wasn't sure what to do so I awkwardly stood in the corner of the camp receiving stares. I honestly didn't care what they thought of me. So what I look different then the rest of them. That doesn't mean I'm going to try to kill them.

I felt like it had literally been an hour when I finally saw Alex exit the den with the leader behind her. A bluish colored cat with bright blue eyes suddenly ran up to Alex.

"Who is he Snowflower?" The kitten asked, gazing up at her with wide eyes. _Snowflower? Why do they keep calling her Snowflower? If I do make it in this clan I'm not changing my name!_

"He's a friend Blizzardpaw."

He nodded and moved across the clearing to stand by other cats his age. The leader came across from his den and stopped in front of me.

"I'm Firestar, leader of Thunderclan." He said dipping his head.

"I'm Jake."

"We welcome you to Thunderclan as an honored guest. Not as an enemy." He said nodding to his clan.

"_What?"_

A brown cat with a light colored nose stood to the side of the crowd. His gaze was on me and his eyes were narrowed. The brown cat marched forward and stood nose to nose with me. No more than a whiskers length away.

"What makes you so special?" He spat. Blah I already hate this cat. And I'm sure there will be many more to come I will learn to hate.

"I could ask you the same question. But I have enough sense not to."

"Maybe, but _I_ have enough sense not to let a rat like you into our clan."

"Oh so I'm a rat now. That the best you got?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Jake don't provoke a fight!" Alex said walking forward and shoving me slightly.

"I'm not provoking anything." I said looking away from her.

"In my clear understanding I do consider what you have said in response to Berrynose was aggressive and known to continue the situation."

Okay nice. Sidetrack us from the fight by talking in long sentences that confuse you along the way. I let out a low growl and narrowed my eyes at Berrynose. Even though I stood tall enough to look down at Berrynose he kept his ground and stared defiantly back at me. He suddenly looked away and looked at Firestar.

"We're going to let another non clan cat into the clan?"

Jayfeather, the medicine cat from what Alex told me, suddenly walked forward to stand beside Firestar. "I didn't see you putting up this argument when it was you who was being let into the clan. Being a horse place cat and all." Berrynose looked like he wanted to say more but had enough sense not to and closed his mouth. I narrowed my eyes at him as he walked away and turned my attention to Firestar as he continued to speak.

"We will welcome this cat as a warrior. He will train in the ways of a warrior with Alex to catch up on his skills he missed as an apprentice. Though I think he already shows promise." He said turning and walking away.

Alex suddenly appeared by my side." He's making you a warrior when he rests his muzzle on your head lick his shoulder. When he asks you to uphold the warrior code say I do." She whispered.

"Wait I have to actually go up in front of them?" I asked looking at her.

She didn't say anything. Just nodded and backed away as Firestar motioned for me. I swallowed and took a few small steps closer to him. First thing I've actually been nervous about since I became a cat. I hated being the center on attention, even if I wasn't in trouble. I stood in front of him cautiously and received his words.

Firestar stood at the foot of a ledge looking at his clan with satisfaction. His ear twitched as the wind picked up and began blowing at his flame colored fur. He looked bright red from the suns rays and as his eyes turned to me, they looked like emeralds. I shrunk down a little at his gaze. Not just his gaze everyone's.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young cat. He has proven himself worthy in a battle against our enemies and commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Jake, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

I looked around at the clan cats and realized that I would defend them even at the cost of death. Kits, elder, warriors, strays, all together relaying on each other. _This is what I was born for. This is my life. And I knew that I would protect it even if I never made it back to human. _

"I do." I said my voice clear and sure of itself. Firestar nodded slightly, readjusting his gaze to the clan, though he was still speaking to me.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior nam-."

"Excuse me but, may I please keep my name? I know that goes against the ways of the clan…but I feel like I'd loose part of myself if I changed my name. I don't know how to explain it."

Something in my eyes must have told him something because not a moment later, he agreed. The clan of course was a little more…unwilling.

"You will stay Jake. Starclan honors you and your courage to speak up about yourself when others wouldn't have and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Firestar stepped forward to me and lowered his muzzle to rest it on my head. I licked his shoulder in return.

Alex was the first to call my name. She could be heard across the clearing, loud and beautiful sounding as she sang out my name. Blizzardpaw, looking up at her with curious eyes, jumped in and lent his little voice to hers singing out. It sounded more like a song than a cheer but either way it seemed to motivate the others and soon, they too were calling out short little cheers to me. It sounded weirdly like a song I'd heard long ago minus the words. Just the tune itself sounded clear and perfect. I hadn't realized Alex could sing. It made this entire experience worth it. Funny how the simplest things in life like hearing someone cheer can make you think so much about your life and what you want to do with it.

Once the cheering ceased, my eyes were still on Alex, the white female cat in the corner of the clearing staring at me with shining eyes. Funny how we'd just met and both of us felt like we'd known each other a life times worth. And during the confusion of all of this, I felt like she's the only thing in this life I could keep. Only thing I can hold onto. And I knew I would do anything to stay with her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Clan life is very different. Or at least that's the conclusion I came to after a day of learning about it. Humans are naturally independent. Only relaying on family and the few friends they could trust. Here? Not at all. Everyone helps each other out. Not saying that's a bad thing. Just hard to adjust too. I was especially independent. Again not saying being independent is a bad thing either. But it becomes a lot harder to let people help you because you're not use to it. This is why I was protesting against Jayfeather who sat beside me trying to cover me in medicine.

"Stop fidgeting."

I grumbled and forced myself to stiffen and let him continue.

"Move your paw."

Obediently I moved my paw trying my best to seem like a decent cat.

"Sorry I'm bad at accepting help…" I said narrowing my eyes at the ground.

He looked up momentarily, probably trying to see my face when I said it.

"Well you're going to have to get use to it then."

I looked down, my ears hot.

"I guess."

So according to him my ear would never heal fully. Ah well now that damn cat who did it won't forget me if I ever see him in battle. Well not _if _but _when_.

"Okay you're good to go."

I nodded. "Thanks."

I got up to leave but stopped halfway to the exit.

"You talked Firestar into letting me stay in the clan." It wasn't a question, but a statement. One I'd had since I first came to the clan.

"Why?"

"It was something that had to be done."

He didn't say anything else. But I felt like there had to be more he could've said. But he didn't continue. Just turned his back, leaving things unsaid.

A/N- Blah I'm so nervous to see how you guys react to this chapter. I felt like I had to make Jake have some feelings. But of course he is a dude which means he does have ambitions. Please comment because I'm literally dying for your guy's reactions and I'm wondering if I should do more chapters like this. I am also newly motivated on what I want to do with this story so I will be updating sooner. Thanks guys!


	23. One step forward, two steps back

A/N- Hey again guys. Shout out to epikcheese's review. Reviews like that make me happy, nice long ones with their opinion of the story. And because of the review I decided to update soon so thanks epikcheese! I also wanted to apologize about the first four chapters of my story for the weird format they were written in. I tried to go back and fix the grammar by replacing my chapters with more detailed chapters and less grammar mistakes but it started doing this weird thing that I couldn't fix so I gave up. I might have to completely rewrite the first four chapters. Anyway hope the formats better in the more recent updates. Sorry for the long A/N. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own warriors XD

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Alex's P.O.V)

I couldn't stop looking at him. I don't know what it is that kept drawing my attention to him, but I'd find myself looking for him in the midst of everything. Maybe it's the fact that Jake calls me Alex regardless of my clan name. I wish I could say I was talking about Foxleap, but the sad thing is I'm not. I think Foxleap noticed my interest in Jake because he kept avoiding my gaze. I felt bad after a while and did my best to try to talk to Foxleap and apologize but I could never find the right words. I guess I can never find the right words for anything these days. And I HATE feeling guilty. It's like a feeling from the bottom of your stomach that claws at you from the inside. But I can't change what I can't help. And I can't help myself sometimes when it comes to Jake. It's just the fact that if I ever did make it back to human, Foxleap would stay here a cat. He wouldn't come with me. He's an entirely different species. And I can't change that. But Jake and me are human. And we both have a similar goal. Shift back into a human.

I focused on my training and ignored all the drama with Foxleap. He could be mad at me all he wants but he won't change me. Jake handled training well. Better than I thought he would have. He's a sensitive person from what I've picked up but he doesn't show it. He hides behind himself and his ambitions. And I kind of liked that about him. I wish id known him when I was human. Now I just felt like I was meeting Jake the cat and not Jake the human. And it sort of bothered me to think he had to deal with this. And by this I mean being a cat .Then again, why did I have to deal with this either? Maybe it's just what I needed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Still Alex's P.O.V)

I lunged forward and knocked him off balance and did a side swipe knocking him fully off balance until he fell on the ground. Without giving him a chance to get up I jumped forward to pin him to the ground and claim my victory, but instead he rolled over and kicked me off of him with his hind legs and spun around, jumped on me and let his weight bring me to the ground. From having just been squashed, it took me a second to recover before I was already shoving him off and swiping at him with sheathed paws until he was dizzy. I ran behind him, using my agility to outsmart him and I kept circling him fast so he couldn't pinpoint me then I lunged again and wrapped my paws around his neck, rolled sideways and felt him crash to the ground beside me and then I stood up beside him and finally ended the training session. Firestar had ordered me to teach him what I knew at the training area and we'd been here all day since.

"Funny how you're the only cat my age I can't beat."

"Well face it you can't outsmart the teacher." I said playfully shoving him in the shoulder.

"Okay then ready for round two?" He said raising his eyebrows in mocking way.

"Oh, no that's enough for today. I'm tired anyway."

"What, you too scared that I'll beat you this time?" He said nudging me with his head.

"No I'm just too scared you'll wake up with some nasty bruises the next day that you'll complain about"

"Sounds like you're worried about me." He said giving me a mischievous smile. I'm pretty sure cats can smile.

"Oh, you can go crawl and a hole and die for all I care. Just don't expect me to tell the clan what happened to you." He widened his eyes in fake hurt. Then his face changed to something more of a challenge and he lunged forward and pushed me to the ground with his weight. He wasn't necessarily on me, but I was on the ground and he was standing above me. I looked up at him suddenly, my face changing completely from the playfulness that had been there before to something more lost in thought. I didn't think I could feel like this so fast. I didn't want to feel like this so fast. But I couldn't ignore the feelings that we're rushing over me. His face had also changed into facial expression I had never seen him wear before. It had softness to it that the rest of him outmatched.

He smelt nice. He still smelt human to me. Like guys cologne mixed in with the piney smell of the forest. I felt weird to be thinking like this. Like a girl so caught up in this I was losing myself. He was looking at me in the eyes, searching for something I wasn't going to let him find. He leaned down suddenly and nuzzled the side of my cheek so lightly that I could've imagined it. I felt my breath catch in my throat. And then that feeling came again. That guilty feeling that clawed at me from my stomach and suddenly I was pushing him off of me lightly and getting to my feet.

He looked confused and a little hurt. But I know that was some hidden feeling that he hadn't meant for me to see because I wasn't even sure that's what I had saw. I turned my head away and looked towards the camp. Shadows hung over the training area and darkness swallowed the place.

"I'm going to go now." I said fighting my voice to stay calm which surprisingly worked. He glanced up at the moon.

"Me too." He said faintly. And then it was over. He was Jake again and I was Alex again. Both not willing to show each other any further feelings and succeeding not to. Funny how I don't remember when my life became a drama.

Jake was distant after that. Some feeling deep inside him telling him not to love again. Not to show me any feelings. And he did just that. I was a stranger to him now. I didn't even recognize myself.

A/N- I'm sorry this chapter was a little sad. I didn't even expect it to go this way but it did. As I said the end of the story is coming and I really liked writing this chapter. My first attempt at romance that I think I did really well on. Don't hate on me to hard for this chapter. Love you guys! :)


	24. A change of pace

A/N- So my friend that I showed fanfiction to added a new story. You guys should check it out she's doing so well with her stories from when she first started. Her newest story is Never Listen by Josie8910. She's under my favorite authors. Anyway on to my story. I shall be ending it soon. I feel if I drag it on I will lose reviewers. Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own this. Wish I did though. XD

I felt torn. Torn in more ways than one. I know what has to be done, so why is it so hard for me to accept it? Sometimes I can't stand myself. So much confusion and pride and feelings and everything else all twisted up inside of me. I know everyone feels like this sometimes. Where everything turns out so much more difficult than they expected. Signs have been popping up all over the place.

Tigerstar full out attacked me last time I went to train with him. And his intention wasn't for training. He was going for the kill. I suspect he's figured out my real reason for training there. And that is scary above all. Over the time I'd noticed more and more cats from Thunderclan. Over half of us were there. And it scared me. A lot. I felt I couldn't trust anyone anymore. I know I'm going to be the one facing Shadowlight. It's always been me who has to. After the incident I'd started trying my hardest to stay away from the dark forest. I'd gotten Ivypool to agree to help spy for me. So I wasn't needed there anymore. I'm just worried the next time I show up there I'll find myself and all the rest of the clan in puddles of their own blood.

Today was the gathering. It had been awhile since I was allowed to go to one. Firestar had already made the call for the clan to gather and now they were waiting on me. I hurried to them painting slightly. "I'm here."

He nodded and yowled one last time while taking the lead. Quietly but swiftly the clan made their way to the gathering. It was beautiful, watching all those cats run with silent, determined faces. All those lives dependent on each other. And they're all depending on me.

We were finally to the tree bridge. The clan quietly formed a line and slowly made their way up the slippery tree. When it was my turn to get on the bridge, I carefully walked one pawstep at a time. The tree was wet with moss growing of the sides that hung down over the water beneath. I could tell from the first step on the bridge that I wasn't going to make it to the other side. I couldn't see what, but I felt it. Something was grabbing at my leg. I yelped and looked over my shoulder. Too late, I was already being dragged of the tree and now I was descending into the unknown beneath me. I cried out as my body struck the water. And I could tell something wasn't right with my back. I felt momentarily paralyzed. I couldn't see anything after that. Just the darkness that bubbled up around my vision.

I did finally see something. But it wasn't what was really happening. It was more of an image. I saw my 12 year old sister. She was just as I remembered her. She had two braids that hung over her shoulders. And she was wearing her favorite tank top and shorts. I swallowed down the sudden urge of emotions. I hadn't seen her in years. Not since she passed away of leukemia. _Annie_ I mouthed to her. It all happened suddenly. First there she was. My little sister. Then she was transforming into my father. I was so startled I recoiled slightly letting out a breath of air that bubbled up to the surface of the water. My father moved towards me with an angry face. And then I had images running through my head. Images of when he was mad at me countless times before. He always came at me with that same face.

I knew how this was going to end. But before I could even move, the image transformed again. This time into a little boy with black hair and blue eyes. He had to be no more than eight or nine. And I realized who it was immediately. It was Jake when he was younger. And then I saw… me. The girl had brown and reddish hair with blue eyes. My own human reflection staring back at me.

"You know you want your human form back."

I could see myself talking. But that wasn't me.

"_What are you?"_ I thought. Whatever it was it was reading my thoughts. That much I could tell.

"You don't recognize me?"

"How could I when you can't even stay one form?"

"Let's say I'm the brother of Lightshadow. Would you be able to guess who I am now?"

I shook my head at him. This wasn't making since to me. My lungs were suddenly burning. I needed to swim up and get air. But I was afraid to. Afraid that if when I came back down whatever that was would be gone. And then I'd never figure out what it was. But before I could make the decision I was already being dragged to the surface.

When I finally broke the surface, I felt light headed. Probably from loss of air. I let myself be dragged to the shore. Cats were all around me. Muttering things and swarming around me. I suddenly felt claustrophobic and confused. One thing I was sure of was that Jake was the one who'd retrieved me from the water. He'd seen it too.

"Take her back to camp. She's not fit to go to the gathering." A voice murmured over my head. It was Jake staring down at me. His blue eyes just as confused as mine.

"No." I refused forcing myself to get to my paws. "I'm going."

"No you're not." Firestar pitched in. "Someone needs to help her back to camp."

Jake was suddenly beside me. Resting his shoulder against mine for support. "I'll go. She needs someone she trusts."

_Someone I trust. Who can I trust now? _He silently nudged me away from the tree that had caused all of this. I realized suddenly that what I'd saw beneath the water had only happened in an instant. I'd probably only been under water for a few seconds. But it felt longer.

"Alex…" He whispered. He looked at me sideways. A question on the tip of his tongue. His eyes were full of confusion. He'd completely forgotten what happened last time we were alone and I was glad. I looked into the bright blue eyes. I trusted him. I trusted him above everyone else. Who else could I trust? I let him comfort me as we silently made our way back to the clan. Jayfeather had said to ask Brightheart for medical attention. Which I denied. But Jake forced me. Of course. After being seen by Brightheart I walked miserably to my nest with Jake following behind me. Jake got in the nest next to me and curled up beside me. We both didn't want to speak what we feared. It seemed like too much. Even if we both wanted answers. So just this little bit of comfort was everything. I sighed and rested my head next to his. I let him comfort me as I fell asleep. Something I hadn't let people do to me in years. Just knowing he was there made it possible to sleep. And I fell asleep to the soft murmur of him singing to me and the smell of him all around me.

A/N- Well beginning was interesting was it not? Lol a little confusing for you guys maybe but I understand perfectly what I'm going to do with this story. Next chapter clears some things up. Don't want to give anything away XD. So how'd you like my mini romance scene? Could've been better but I didn't want anything too dramatic. Anyways hope you guys review!


	25. The darkness swarming in

A/N- I didn't get many reviews last chapter. I guess you guys weren't as interested in that chapter as I thought you'd be. Anyways thanks to you who reviewed.

Disclaimer- Not mine.

(Jake's P.O.V.)

I shoved a peace of bracken into its place angrily. I wasn't in the mood for this. I can't even think straight enough to concentrate on my orders. I had been told to fix the briars on the dens to help give it more security. But I couldn't even do that right. Id been burying my thoughts in work lately. But right now it wasn't doing anything for my benefit. The more I tried to focus the more I just keep getting angrier and angrier and _angrier._ I don't even understand why I'm mad. Or who I'm mad at.

I reached my head forward and clamped my teeth down on a branch. Then I yanked it back trying to loosen it from its root in the ground and claim it for the den. I fell backwards slightly with the briar dangling from my mouth then I spat it out to the side of me. I saw Dustpelt from my peripheral vision look at me with a startled reaction. I ignored it and continued to drag my pile of brambles. I felt someone brush my side and I abruptly dropped the brambles. Brightheart was looking at me with a careful expression.

"Jake…you look like your attacking the brambles rather than using them to build. I think you should take a break and go get some fresh air or something." She said pausing to look at me with a guarded expression. "I think those brambles would be much better off if you went out to blow off some steam." She said looked at the shredded brambles that surrounded my outstretched claws. I looked around me. I'd known I wasn't doing the best job. But I hadn't realized I was worsening the situation.

I sighed and nodded, wanting to be as far from everyone as possible. Then I threw her a grateful look as I headed towards the camp entrance. I turned back around to watch where I was walking but not without noticing she'd taken my place in fixing the dens. That altered my mood slightly. She didn't have to do that for me. After all I'm not her responsibility.

I'd naturally been mad lately. Not like I wanted to kill something but more like the anger raided my thoughts and controlled my actions. And it scared me. Not being able to control yourself. If you can't even rely on yourself to do what's right then who can you? Alex had noticed this. She'd been avoiding me lately, much to my displeasure. She'd changed too. Ever since she fell in the water she'd been acting as if she was under a microscope. I'd tried asking her what was wrong. That hadn't worked. She just shook her head and acted as if id never asked the question in the first place.

Whatever it was that was going on with me, I can't handle it. I can't deal with all this hate and anger built up inside of me. I was mad at myself for feeling like this. One night I was woken up by my clanmates and told id been screaming in my sleep, something I **never **did. And now I felt as if I had a time limit.

(Alex's P.O.V.)

I woke up in an all too familiar place. It was lit brightly with all kinds of different glows from the sun. And I noticed automatically that there was wind. When I was in the dark forest there was never wind. This place had too much of an uplifting spirit to it that I knew it wasn't the dark forest. This was the place I'd heard the voice. The one that had haunted my dreams. But this time the voice had a face. _Lightshadow_ was the only thought running through my head over and over as I came face to face with the voice. But it was a cat this time. An orange and yellow blended cat with dark amber eyes.

"Welcome back Alex." The cat said dipping its head slightly. "Do you remember me?"

I knew his name. My mind kept ringing with his name. But when it came to talking my mouth was suddenly dry. "Lightshadow." I croaked.

He nodded with an amused expression on his face. "And do you know why I am here?"

I shook my head numbly. I couldn't find myself able to put anything to words.

"I am here to warn you of Jake."

Now I could speak. "What? What's wrong with Jake?"

"My brother is what's wrong. Stay away from Jake for the time being." The cat said.

"Wait what do you mean by that? Jakes always been nice. He's not like your brother at all." I said widening my eyes in surprise at Lightshadow. Suddenly something occurred to me. Last time I'd seen Lightshadow he wasn't a cat. I actually hadn't _seen_ him at all. "How come you're a cat today?"

"I can take the form of cats. Actually I can take the form of humans too."

Now I was thinking back to when I'd fallen in the lake. Then I'd seen several different things. Id seen a human.

"Was that you I saw in the lake?" I said quietly. Not really wanting to hear the answer.

"That was Shadowlight. My brother. He was using the form of other living things. A gift me and him both have acquired."

"But…is that even possible? I didn't think that could happen."

"Well you saw it. You tell me. As far as I know he can also control people."

Something in my face must have shown because Lightshadow continued. "So as I was saying before you need to watch out for-."

But he never did finish that sentence. Never had the chance to. Because now I was being woken up and I found myself in the warriors den. And one thought was on my mind. Find Jake.

(Jake's P.O.V.)

I'd already caught a squirrel by the time it was sunhigh. I could tell it was nearing leafall. The wind had lost its warm and comforting nature and was turning cooler. I felt like I was loosing my warmness, and that I was drowning in the cold. The squirrel that I'd been holding in my mouth fell the ground as I felt cold spread slowly through my body. I crumpled to the ground in pain, my limbs giving way, and writhed on the ground in agony. I was a cat who'd once been human but now was being swallowed by the cold and darkness. I was gasping through the pain. I was once something.

And

Then

I

Was

Nothing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Still Jake's P.O.V.)

I woke up in confusion. My head was clogged and foggy feeling. And I recognized the feeling as a headache. Something I hadn't had in a long time. With the realization of that my eyes opened and I found myself…home. My small room with dark blue wall paper and white carpet. My desk on the opposite wall of me with homework piled atop. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and put my feet on the carpet. I moved my toes around, staring down at them with eyes wide with amazement. I stood slowly testing my strength.

Then I took in my surroundings. My room wasn't how I'd left it. It looked as if someone had torn through it looked for something. Then I realized that something had been _me. _I walked forward cautiously and stared at myself in the mirror. I saw a teenager that looked about 16 with black hair and blue eyes staring back at me. I was wearing the same clothes I'd been wearing from when I last saw myself. Black jeans and a dark blue hoodie with head phones dangling around my neck. I reached into my jackets pocket and pulled out my small Ipod. Still playing music. _I looks as if I never left._ I thought to myself numbly.

(Alex's P.O.V.)

I was running. Dodging rocks and weaving around trees effortlessly. It occurred to me suddenly. That this was the fastest and most graceful I'd ever run. And also for an important reason. I was running to Jake. I wanted to confirm my doubts Lightshadow had brought upon me. I didn't want to feel crazy. I know Jake isn't bad. So this is where I stand now. Running to the cat that was once a human but now has taken on the body of a cat. And the reason? Apparently Lightshadow changed us. He changed us so we could come here and defeat his brother, Shadowlight. At first when I was a cat, I didn't understand. I didn't understand anything. I was a child. I was selfish. I only wanted to help myself. _Here I am now, a 15 year old girl who was turned into a cat against her will. She knows why she's here now. And she's ready to play her part. _

I fought the urge to turn around and go back to the camp. Who knows what I'm walking into? But I didn't care about risks anymore. What did I have to lose? I already lost my life. And I'm ready to save everyone else's. Brightheart had told me Jake went out to go get air. This left me an entire forest to look for him in. I'd have had a harder time finding him if I hadn't heard him. From what I had heard it sounded like he was in pain. And that made me all the more nervous for when I did find him.

I quickly swerved from the path I'd been using and broke off towards where I'd heard him. It seemed branches just loved to attack my face and get in my way when I mostly needed them not to. Thinking this I picked up the pace and began to duck my way through the branches. When I finally was free of briars it immediately opened up to a large clearing. And then I saw him. He was on the ground, his body twisting in pain. He looked as if he was asleep and was just having a scary dream. I walked toward him, feeling helpless. What could I do to help him? This wasn't about doing what was best for the clan anymore. This was about helping my friend.

At once he stopped twitching and his body fell stiff. I began to wonder if he was _dying._ Just the thought of that pulled me to action.

"Jake?" I said helplessly my voice quiet.

His eyes flew open. But they weren't _his_ eyes. The eyes staring back at me were full of hate. His face was twisted into anger as he stared up at me from the ground. He was on his feet suddenly, walking towards me. I hadn't even seen him get up. I took a step back. "Jake…what's wrong?"

He didn't answer. Just continued walking towards me. I swallowed and continued to back away.

"Hello Alex." He said "How are you feeling?"

I didn't answer. This wasn't Jake. Every nerve in my body was screaming _run run run. _But I couldn't. Not until I was sure he was okay. Suddenly something clicked in my head. Me and Lightshadow's conversation rang in my ears. _"That was Shadowlight. My brother. He was using the form of other living things. A gift me and him both have acquired." _

_ "But…is that even possible? I didn't think that could happen."_

_ "Well you saw it. You tell me. As far as I know he can also control people."_

Now I was gasping at the realization. I was right. This isn't Jake. I was straight up looking into the eyes of my enemy.

"Shadowlight…" I said hesitantly. He smiled at my reaction.

"Oh yes. I figured you'd be smart enough to figure it out sooner. What with Jake acting so out of control lately."

My eyes widened. Then guilt flooded me. I'd been avoiding Jake because of the way he'd been acting. I hadn't realized he hadn't meant to be acting like this. And I'd left him alone to face this.

"Where's Jake?" I demanded.

"The human? He's himself right now. Living it up back as him human self. I've taken this body which means as long as I'm in it, he'll be human."

This startled me. I'd thought Jake and I would be facing Shadowlight together. Obviously Shadowlight was smart enough to figure out a way to get _me _alone.

"Not what you expected is it? Well you'll have to use your little warrior skills to help you now. Because you will not get in my way anymore." And with that, he was walking towards me again. His intention was on me. And he was going for the kill. I remembered suddenly that I had four more lives. He'd have a hard time killing me. But if I couldn't defend myself it would end even faster. With this in my head I flung myself at him. And then the most important fight in my life broke out.

A/N- little confusing to you guys probably. But I'm a confusing writer. This was a very long chapter compared to my usual length. I was going to add the fighting scene in but this chapter was already dragging on. So that will be next chapter. Anyway please tell me what you think. I want to know if you guys think this was interesting or if you were confused. I want to know what you think so I can fix what you **didn't **like in my upcoming chapters. Thanks!


	26. Numb

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was thinking of a good way to write this chapter. Anyway thanks you guys who reviewed. Answer to Epikchees's review- no Jake's in his own body. If Alex killed Shadowlight while he was in Jakes cat body nothing would happen to Jake. He'd go back to living how he was before he was a cat. I know its a little confusing lol. My next story I write won't be as detailed as this one. Yeah the fight might be a little bloody at times just to warn you. It's not that bad but some people can't read fighting. Remember she has to be violent so she goes all out.

Disclaimer- I do not own this!

(Jake's P.O.V.)

I didn't know what to do after I figured out I was me again. If I walked downstairs my mom would see me and know I was back. Then she'd ask where I was and how am I supposed to answer that? I couldn't stay up here forever. I had to leave the room eventually. Thinking this I let out a little sigh and opened my bedroom door slightly and peered out. I couldn't see anything from were I was, but if I listened intently enough I could hear them. I realized with a flash that I still had my heightened senses from being a cat. Actually, it wasn't 'cat senses' but I found that from being a cat for so long it taught me how to focus my human senses. Of course they're not as strong as a cats but I could defiantly hear and smell more than an average human. I bet if Alex changed back into a human it would be the same for her. My eyes widened with realization. I might never see the clans again. I was finally human again. And likely not to change back. Not that I wanted to. I don't know what I want anymore.

My mom was in the kitchen from what I could tell. She was shuffling around through drawers and cabinets and putting ingredients on the stove. I heard a slam then _"shit."_ as she cussed under her breath after slamming her finger in the refrigerator. She hadn't changed at all. I sighed and sat down where I was and leaned against the door frame keeping the door cracked. I'd be here a while. I had to wait for a moment when the downstairs was clear. She continued her destruction, moving around the kitchen in a sloppy manner. When she finally fell silent, the smell of spaghetti washed over me. She'd just finished cooking my favorite dinner and I couldn't even have some. It was torture really, knowing you hadn't eaten real food for months and having it in the same house as you.

She opened more cabinets and brought out plates and silverware then set the table carefully, the only thing she'd done carefully all night. She was a big fan of her old plates that her grandmother gave her. I heard my brother come in through the front door and he gliding into the kitchen quickly as soon as the smell of spaghetti reached him. I signed and leaned my head back against the doorframe and closed my eyes. I felt as if I hadn't slept in a year. I opened my eyes wide when I hadn't heard anything for a while. I hadn't even noticed I'd fallen asleep. Did I really just fall asleep on the floor with my back against a doorframe? I listened quietly to my surrounding and found that everyone wasn't home. My family always went to the movies on Fridays and I realized that's most likely where they were.

I got up from the floor and got my school backpack from my closet. I dumped the contents of it on the floor and started shoving pairs of clothes into it. I pulled one strap on my backpack up over my right shoulder and held it to me with me hand. As I headed to the door, I passed my mirror and jumped a little at my reflection. I wasn't use to seeing myself. I opened the door quietly and walked silently down the stairs. I stepped into the kitchen and opened a drawer above the stove that held the spare car keys. I took them and shoved them into my pocket. Then I was out the door and silently running to our spare car. My mom used it to teach us all how to drive in that car. Because I'm the youngest and the last one to practice driving, she said I could buy it of her. Of course it isn't in the best condition after being driven around by teenagers but it would do.

I got in the drivers side and threw my backpack onto the passenger seat. I didn't have my license yet. I had planned to take the test months ago but of course I'd been to busy walking around as a cat. I forced the keys into the ignition and took off down the road. I slowed down a little when I realized I was ten above the speed limit. I still had no clue where I was going. But I had an idea. I pulled up a map on my phone and checked for my location. I typed in _Sanctuary Lake. _

(Alex's P.O.V.)

I couldn't breathe. And every time I tried to I felt like I was choking on the air. I could feel my heartbeat loud in my ears and my pulse through out my body. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. But I could also feel that fear that hides down in the pit of your stomach. I'd never been in a situation like this. One move and you could be dead in a second. I felt like everything lead up to this. Everything leads up to me defeating him. But I couldn't. I didn't believe in myself enough to have the strength to kill him.

Shadowlight stood a few feet from me, watching. It was clear he was waiting for me to move first. But I wasn't going to give in. So we stood there waiting for the other to give in and attack. I didn't mind though. If I pushed through my fear I could plan out my next move. I took a deep breath and lurched forward running at him. He stood there as I ran at him, but instead of doing what he thought I would do, I swerved to the side and came up from behind him. I pushed him with my front paws to unbalance him then ran around to his other side and shoved him again. Of course this wasn't doing much of anything. I was just hoping I'd catch him by surprise and he'd get unbalanced. I turned to run to his other side but he twisted around so fast I blinked in surprise as his paw crashed down on my jaw bone with a crack. I fell back with a gasp of pain and collapsed to the ground. I knew I couldn't handle this. I was already down after two seconds of the fight.

I squinted my eyes in pain, opening and closing them to focus my vision. He was running toward me for the final blow. I didn't even have a second to consider my decision. I just acted. I twisted away from him, spun around on one paw and came up behind him. He looked back in confusion. I guess he didn't think I could handle a broken bone. I scraped my claws down his back with such force I felt my claws tear through his skin and touch his spine. I held my breath and imagined I was doing anything else but this. If I let myself think I was tearing this cat apart I don't think I could be strong enough to do it. Shadowlight let out a screech and twisted around to face me. I could see his teeth as they snarled at me and his ears flattened against his head. I shrunk back a little. Shadowlight took this to his advantage and knocked me to the ground easily. He looked straight into my eyes as he stepped on my side with all his strength.

I heard the cracks more than I felt them. I fell limp, my breathing rapid and uncontrolled. I felt numb. I couldn't feel the pain in my jaw anymore. I closed my eyes and laid my head down on the ground. It would be easy for him to kill me now. He could pick my lives away from me now, one by one. I opened my eyes and found his immediately. They were to smug looking for my taste. He was enjoying this, knowing he'd caused it. Suddenly I wasn't numb anymore. I felt every bruise, every broken bone. Every breath I took was another stab of pain. I felt so much anger in my veins that the pain felt good, it was welcomed. It was what kept me going. My vision was blurred as it focused on him my hate for this cat couldn't match anything else.

I was off the ground not even in a second. I slammed my body into his with such a force I felt his body lose its stable grip on the ground. He fell to the ground with a grunt of surprise. But he was nothing to me. I'd never felt an emotion as strong as I hated him. If I hadn't been as mad as I was now I'd have never thought to do this. I wrapped my paws around his necked and twisted it to the side in one fast motion. I stared straight into his eyes as I saw the life in them die. His body fell limp but his face never changed. That snarl would never leave his face. I looked away from the broken body. I couldn't let myself feel guilty for what I did.

But I did owe him something. I cleared away a pile of leaves and began digging into the moist ground. It didn't take long but I had dug out a cat sized grave. I tugged it into the grave by its tail and covered it over with dirt. No one deserved to be dishonored and left to rot. Just as I was covering it over with leaves I felt it. The ground was shaking and I could hear the roar even as it was 100 miles away. My instincts told me to run but my thoughts yelled at me to stay. From a distance I saw a person get out and a car door close. It was a boy, but I didn't recognize him. He looked one or two years older than me with dark black hair that went a little past his ears. I shrunk away as he approached me but I never did back away. My eyes met his and I couldn't have mistaken him. It was Jake. His blue eyes bright and his face soft as he looked at me.

"Alex?" He said softly. I could understand him to my surprise. But I was sure he couldn't hear me. But as I looked up at him, I just wanted to be human in that moment. I could hear Jayfeather walk up from behind me.

"Is that him?" Was all Jayfeather said. I just nodded, never taking my eyes off of Jake.

"Alex come back to camp. We need to check your injuries."

I shook my head. "They don't hurt."

He prodded my side. That should have hurt me, but the thing was I was too numb to notice. "It looks like you have a couple broken ribs and your jaw."

"They'll heal."

"Please?" He said lightly.

"I want to be human now Jayfeather. I hope this doesn't offend you but I _am_ human. I was never meant to stay a cat forever."

This didn't falter him though. He nodded. "At least come say goodbye and let me help you. It would calm the clan down."

I nodded and looked up at Jake again. He seemed to get that I wanted to go say goodbye. If he came to the camp they would freak out. He walked back towards his car but didn't get inside. I walked with Jayfeather slowly. Actually I wanted to walk faster but he wouldn't let me. I was starting to feel the pain now. My jaw was aching and I had a hard time breathing but nonetheless I was happy. I'd won.

"They know." Jayfeather said quietly as we came to the entrance.

"They know I'm human." I repeated for clarification. He nodded. "They could smell Jake and they started asking questions. So I told them. Don't be worried if they're scared of you or something. Twolegs are the only predator in this forest we can't scare off."

"Then why aren't you afraid of me?" I said quietly.

"Because I know you. Your one of us through my eyes." I looked over at him with a grateful expression. It's hard to get Jayfeather to say something like that. He's not a serious kind of person.

When we finally came into view, they all froze. Brambleclaw was looking at us with a horrified expression. I would say over half of them looked at me as if I were nothing to them. Most were hostile, some scared. And when my eyes fell on Blizzardpaw, I saw confusion and anger and hate in his eyes. I saw rejection. He was rejecting me from his heart or whatever I was to him. A mom? A friend? Whatever he had felt towards me was gone. I could see it in his eyes he'd never forgive me. I felt all my happiness fade. I was leaving them after all. And I never told them what I was. And now I was paying the price.

"I can't do this." I whispered. My breathing was fast and uncontrolled and with every breath I felt stabs of pain. I felt like running away to a corner and hyperventilating to death. Jayfeather looked pained. Stuck between his loyalty to me as a friend, and his clan as a medicine cat.

"D-don't-." Jayfeather started turning to his clan. I could see he was trying to think of a good way to get them to listen to him. "Don't look at her like that. She's a friend."

"_Friend?" _I flinched at Blizzardpaw's voice. It cut straight through me like a knife. "She's the enemy I see here."

Jayfeather's eyes blazed. "Don't you dare say that! I never want to hear you say that again. Yes she's a twoleg but, she also a cat. She was meant to come here to help us. Trust me she never had a choice in this either." He paused. "She is also the reason we are still _alive_ right now."

Everyone was quiet at his words. I assumed they were trying to figure out whose side they're on.

"Thank you Alex." Firestar said coming forward. I realized he'd used my real name. "I understand what you have sacrificed to help us. And we won't hold you back because you feel guilty."

Slowly, the faces I'd come to love softened as they gazed at me. Even Blizzardpaw's face had softened. But I could tell he'd never truly forgive me. Jayfeather had left my side without me noticing and now he came up to me with herbs in his mouth.

"One last time." He said. But before he could do anything Blizzardpaw came up. He placed his paw on my side and closed his eyes. Instantly I felt my bones snap into place and my body heal itself. I looked at him with wide eyes.

His eyes brightened. "The rest of my healing abilities." He said. "Goodbye Alex I will miss you." He said coming up to nuzzle me comfortingly then he stepped back and looked at me with sadness. One at a time, my clanmates came up and said goodbye. I saved Jayfeather for last. He walked with me to where Jake was parked.

I sighed and looked back at him. I couldn't believe I might not see him again.

"Good luck with your prophecy." I said quietly. "I'll miss you."

"Same here." He said stepping forward to nuzzle me. I sighed as I stepped away.

"How many Catmint plants are around the lake?" I asked.

"Probably not even five." He replied easily.

I nodded turning away from him. I didn't want him to see me change. I walked deeper into the forest and closed my eyes. I could feel the shift coming. I felt my bones shift and my body correct itself. Then when I opened my eyes I was human. And my eyes fell on Jake. And I knew my future lied with him.

A/N- One more chapter! The next one just clears things up. Hope you guys liked it. It was really long lol.


	27. You're still here

A/N- So this is the last chapter. I don't think I want to make a sequel because I feel like that would drag this on. Unless some of you really want a sequel. Anyway sorry I took so long to post the last chapter.

Disclaimer- I do not own this. I only own my writing skills.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Jayfeather's P.O.V.)

It was warm out when I woke. The warmth streamed in through the den entrance, making the small den toasty. It had been a long time since I'd remembered it being this warm out. Thinking back I'd only seen it one other time. The day Alex arrived to the clans. That was moons ago of course. When I walked out of the den and glanced around the camp, I realized just why this day was so special. It was Blizzardpaw's warrior ceremony. The clan was the busiest I'd seen it in a while. It seemed everyone had something to do. Even Blizzardpaw himself was weaving through the warriors carrying moss in his jaws. I realize now that they're making Blizzardpaw ceremony a big deal, because he was technically Alex's kit. If she hadn't have come to the forest, Blizzardpaw wouldn't be in the clan. They were doing her one more favor by honoring this day.

It had been six moons since she left. I understand why she did it. But I still feel that familiar sting when I think back to how much she gave up for us. I liked her better than I should have seeing as I am a medicine cat. We had history together. History with someone isn't something you can just throw away and forget. You feel like you lose part of yourself if you forget them. You honor the memories. Like I would honor Hollyleaf, even after she died going into those tunnels. I still had history with her.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting." Firestar's summoning echoed across the clearing.

Most cats were already gathered, but those who weren't stuck their heads out of their dens to watch.

"We are gathered here today to witness a very important ceremony. The naming of a warrior." Firestar leaped from the rock and walked up to were Blizzardpaw stood, his fur fluffed up with excitement. "You have come a long way from once being a helpless kit we found in the forest. You have trained hard, earned your loyalty to Thunderclan, and in your turn, we will welcome you as a warrior." He paused, looking down at Blizzardpaw, "I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior's ancestors to look down on this apprentice-."

"Excuse me," Blizzardpaw said quietly. "I know how rude it is to stop a warrior ceremony. But I find this important to speak up now."

Some cats from the clan gasped while other's remained deadly quiet, waiting for their leader's words.

"Go on." Firestar urged. He didn't look particularly mad, more as annoyed.

"I would like to change my path in this clan, and join Jayfeather as a medicine cat apprentice." I looked at him sharply. _If he were to change over to a medicine cat apprentice, he would have to go through being an apprentice again! Though I guess he's thought about that already._

"Are you sure about this? You'd be repeating your apprenticeship." Firestar asked a little weary.

Blizzardpaw nodded, a determined look crossing his face. "I see now that my path was meant to heal cats, not fight them. Why else would I have such healing powers?"

The clan was nodding. _They realize just how important he is to the clan. And if he wants to use his powers in the best way possible, he has to be a medicine cat. _

Firestar nodded than dipped his head to Blizzardpaw. "Blizzardpaw, do you accept the post of apprenticeship to Jayfeather?"

Blizzardpaw's eyes shined. "I do, Firestar."

"Then you shall stay Blizzardpaw. May Starclan light your path, and the good wishes of Thunderclan go with you," the Thunderclan leader finished.

I got up from my spot and trotted forward to touch noses with him. When I pulled away I saw his eyes bright with excitement. "I will do my very best to train you in the ways of a medicine cat." I murmured to him.

"You'll be a great mentor." He commented.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was later that day I noticed it. I'd decided to check and see if the Catmint plant by the abandoned twoleg nest was growing yet.

"Blizzardpaw, I want you to come with me so I can introduce you to the most important herb. That's if there is any growing."

"Okay." Blizzardpaw said. "Do you know the way?"

I purred in amusement. "I may be blind, but I'm not helpless. I can still find my own way around."

"Oh." He flicked his ear in embarrassment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they walked up to where catmint grew, my fur was bristling. I could tell something was different. _What if something's happened to the catmint? How will we get on without such an important plant?_

"Whoa!" Blizzardpaw squeaked bounding ahead. "I didn't realize we had so much catmint. Is this all the same herb?"

"What?" I said hurrying to his side. The tang of catmint was strong in the air, almost overpowering. I felt around the green stalks in surprise. The whole garden had to be full of it.

"I can't believe it." I murmured half to myself.

"What?" Blizzardpaw asked sounding worried. "Is this not the herb?"

"No, it is. I just don't remember there being so much of it. We only had one plant." I responded quietly.

"One plant? You don't suppose it spreaded do you?" he asked.

"That's not possible. I was here a moon ago. Nothing could grow from a seed this quickly."

Then I remembered it. What Alex had asked me before she left. 'How many catmint plants are around the lake' I'd responded 'probably not even five'. Sniffing at the ground I picked it up, her scent. It was everywhere. _I can't believe I didn't notice it before._ Her scent hung on every plant. And I knew then. She'd planted every single one of them. "Oh, Alex." I whispered looking up toward the sky. "You're still watching out for us."

A/N- Yay! My first book is done. Hope you liked it! Please comment :)


End file.
